In the middle of nowhere
by CaseyJr
Summary: The girls decide to take a trip to Rachel's house in the woods. Everything starts perfect but then Brooke begins acting weird. Little did they know that this fun trip was turning into their nightmares while some strangers enjoyed it!Be warned: Super dark
1. Why did you do it?

**Hello everybody. This is my new fic. At first I wanted to wait till my others are finished but I have so many storylines in my head at the moment and I literally HAD to start writing it. Of course I´ll update all of them. It is rated M because there will be some abusive scenes in it. I am not quite sure when or what scenes at the moment but please don´t read it if you cannot handle with such scenes. I would love to hear what you think and whether I should keep on writing this fic! I love reading fics as well about the DerekPeytonBrooke situation and other dramatic/tragic incidents. So if you know a good story, please let me know! I´ve read a bunch of great ones so far!**

xxxxx

"C'mon Brooke! Please, Please wake up.", Rachel was holding Brooke in the shower fully clothed while her body was only lying limp in her arms. "Brooke. Don't do this to us."

Haley and Peyton were standing besides them and crying. "We have to get her to the hospital.", Peyton screamed and ran looking for her mobile but she did not find it. It was then Brooke moaned in Rachel's arms. The cold water made her shiver. She tried to open her eyes and could see Rachel holding her.

"R...rachel?", she asked confused. Her vision was not clear and she felt very sick suddenly. Rachel realized that and went with her to the toilet. There she emptied her stomach. It was not much because she had not eaten much in the last time but it was enough to make Brooke cry. "What happened?", Brooke asked confused with a vision that still made her problems to focus.

Peyton and Haley were kneeing in front of her as well "You have to tell us Brooke.", Peyton answered. Brooke could see that all of them had been crying and shook her head.

"No. I don't know what...what happened." She shivered heavily and her lips were already blue from the coldness.

"We have to get her out of her wet clothes.", Haley took Brooke up and helped her on the bed. Brooke was still not able to walk on her own.

"Why am I feeling so weird?", Brooke asked naive and took a hand to her head "everything is moving in this room."

"Here Brooke.", Peyton gave Brooke her clothes but Brooke was far away from being able to get dressed on her own. "Lift up your hands." Brooke nodded but did not do anything, so Haley lifted her hands up and looked sad into Brooke's eyes.

"God Brooke. Why did you do it?", she whispered sadly but only received moan.

"I did not do anything.", Brooke answered and laid down again not caring that the others undressed her fully and dressed her again with warm clothes. "God. Cold.", she whispered still feeling sick and was pulled into the middle of the bed and hugged from all of them to warm her.

"We have to go home.", Haley's sadness and disappointment was shown in her tone. The others nodded.

"I cannot believe that she is so stupid. I cannot believe it. We should have realized it earlier. She behaved so strange the last days and we should not have believed her. We should...", Rachel was interrupted by Peyton.

"We will help her. We will help her going through this and we will so kick her ass for being so irresponsible." They all nodded in unison and decided to sleep in her room this night.

But before they fell asleep Haley looked sadly at Brooke's arm.

xxxxxxxx

Outside four strangers were disappointed. "They are all sleeping in her room. We cannot do it today." One of the men shouted back "I think we did enough for today. You almost killed her with it."

"Sorry but how am I supposed to know that she will react like this."

"She is a small girl not an oversized man. You should know that."

"Well, she lives. So everything is okay and we can come back tomorrow"

"Sounds like a plan to me.", one man answered and smiled happily of the thought of coming back tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Brooke woke up in the middle of Peyton and Haley. Both of them were still sleeping and she tried to remember what had happened yesterday. She remembered that a sudden sickness had been overcoming her and then her memory was only black. She wanted to stand up but her head hurt like hell. "Argh.", she moaned and received an answer immediately from Rachel who was sitting in a chair in the room.

"Suits you right bitch." Brooke was surprised how Rachel looked at her. It was something between rage, pity, sadness and love. Brooke slowly got off the bed.

"God. What happened?", Brooke asked not knowing anything from the incident. "Why does my head feel like it had been hit by a train?"

"You have to ask yourself Brooke." Rachel was now standing in front of Brooke and looking deep into her eyes. Brooke had dark shadows under her eyes and she looked skinny.

"Rachel. How often do I have to tell you all that I am not on drugs.", Brooke could not understand why her friends lately always asked her that questions.

"Then what is this?", Rachel forcefully took Brooke's arm and pulled up her sleeve. There were many marks on it.

"I don't know. I thought some bites from animals. God Rachel. We are in the middle of nowhere. I am always the one who gets bitten at first." Brooke was not prepared for the next movement. Rachel slapped her hard, so that she lost balance and felt backwards on the ground. She did not know what to say but stared confused up into Rachel's eyes. Actually into teary eyes.

"Don't lie to me. Just don't lie to me." The others awoke from Rachel's scream and looked after her when she ran crying out of the room.

"Brooke. Why do you lie to us? You know that Rachel's mother died of drugs. We just want to help you." Peyton went after Rachel while Haley to Brooke. Haley sensed that something was not right. Somehow Brooke really looked confused. Like she did not understand a thing. Her Tigger never had lied to her about big things. She could not understand her. The drugs must have changed her so drastically.

"Haley you have to believe me. I am not lying." Haley took Brooke's arm and ran her finger over the marks "I wish I could believe you Tigger.", she said sadly and a tear ran down her cheek.

xxxxxxx

_**What do you think?**_


	2. The lake

**_Thank you so much for your reviews!_**

**_Some asked where the boys are: The girls had decided to make a girl vacation. So for now they are not included but maybe I will later..._**

**_I hope you enjoy the chapter now! It´s not full of drama but trust me it´ll come later :0)_**

**_xxxxxx  
_**

A week earlier.

"Broooooooke. Wake up.", Rachel was shaking her wildly but then stormed out of the room when the others knocked on the door downstairs. She ran downstairs and opened the door furiously "Guess who is still sleeping.", she asked them who immediately rolled their eyes. "I told her not to drink too much yesterday.", Haley and Peyton entered the house and decided to help Rachel waking her up. Peyton was the first who ran into the room and jumped on Brooke's bed.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. We are ready for two great weeks." Brooke just moaned and wanted to push Peyton down the bed.

"Leave me alone Peyton."

"Nooo way.", she pulled her out of the bed and dragged her into the bathroom. "Get ready. Now!"

"God do you have to be so bossy P. Sawyer?"

"Only with you B. Davis.", she gave her a kiss on the cheek and asked "where is your bag? We want to pack everything in the car now." But when Brooke did not answer she knew the real answer. "Don't tell me you did not pack."

Brooke looked apologetic at her "Sorry." It was usual that Brooke was the last to pack or at a party, so Peyton just rolled her eyes and then started packing Brooke's stuff into her bag.

"We want to be there before it's dark.", Haley reminded the both of them. She hated driving in the dark and then laughed hard when Brooke came out of the bathroom with black sunglasses. "God Brooke. You look like a drug addict." She shook her head and all of them went downstairs. Finally they were in the car. Rachel and Peyton in the front with Rachel driving and Brooke and Haley in the backside. "I am so excited.", Haley screamed happily "Let's hear this.", she gave them a CD of the Spice girls.

"God Haley this is so old school."

"I know. Isn't it great." They all shook their heads but nevertheless played the CD. Brooke closed her ears with her hands.

"Ouch. Please not so loud."

"Suits you right bitch. We told you not to be hangover today."

"I know. I know.", Brooke let her head rest on Haley's shoulder and let her ears closed while the others sang "If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends..."

"Rachel, that was such a great idea. Two weeks no boys and only the nature and swimming and singing and..."

Brooke interrupted her "all of that does not sound great to me. No boys means no sex and nature means mosquitoes." She complained but received a slap from Haley.

"Brooke Davis. You won't be in such a mood all the time or I'll slap your little ass red." The others had to laugh when Brooke looked shocked at her. "God tutor girl. I have never seen that side of you. No wonder Nathan cannot get enough of you if you talk like that during sex." Now the others laughed even more.

xxxxxxxxx

Finally after some hours of driving they could see the house. "Everybody gets her own room.", Rachel mentioned proudly and took out the bags. Peyton and Haley helped her while Brooke checked out the house. She bounced happily to the others.

"God Rachel. It's great." But she received a mad look and a bag was thrown at her. "Take that."

Everybody took a room and out packed their stuff. It was already dark, so they decided to watch a movie. "I've got a bunch of movies here.", Rachel said and followed her.

"Wow. That is not a bunch. That's more a whole store of DVD's", Haley was impressed.

"Oh I want a Disney movie.", Brooke suggested and took "Ariel."

Peyton shook her head immediately "Not again. The last time you made us look high school musical. I still have nightmares from it."

"How about Saw?", Rachel suggested and took it into her hands.

"No way. I hate horror movies and so does Haley." Brooke complained and looked for another movie. But then Haley thought about the idea of watching a Horror movie and somehow it appealed to her "I agree with Saw."

"What? No. I don't", Brooke took the movie in her hand and was already frightened by its picture.

"Peyton?", Rachel looked questioning at her and smiled back when Peyton smiled. "Majority rules Brooke." She took the DVD out of her hand and pulled Brooke along to the couch.

"Don't pee your pant B. Davis."

"Really funny P. Sawyer.", Brooke rolled her eyes and remembered the incident when she really did pee her pants because her friends scared her in the middle of the night. "But there is no way I am going to watch a horror movie every day the whole next two weeks."

"Calm down tigger.", Haley gave her a package of ice-cream and a spoon. Finally they were all sitting on the couch with the most frightened persons in the middle: Haley and Brooke. Popcorn, sandwiches and chocolate were lying on the table and had to be eaten by the girls.

"Booo.", Peyton touched Brooke's leg and received a panic scream.

"You idiot."

"Hahahah. The movie has not even started yet Brooke."

"Now be quiet you two. The movie starts.", Haley pouted. It did not take long for Brooke to scream or hold her hands in front of her face. Whenever she started screaming Haley screamed with her. But not because of a specific scene but because of Brooke.

"Stop screaming Brooke."

"I can't.", she mumbled and then tucked her head into Haley's chest. The others laughed hard when Haley screamed because of a scene and Brooke joined her even without having seen it.

"God. It's horrible watching this with you two." Brooke and Haley looked appolgetic at them.

"So cute bitch.", Rachel pinched Brooke's cheek and took her arm around her while Peyton did the same with Haley. Finally the movie was over and they went back to bed.

"Haley. Can I sleep with you?", Brooke asked her when the others were in their rooms.

"Thank you tigger. I wanted to ask the same." So Brooke jumped happily into her bed and snuggled closer to Haley.

"How about frightening the others.", Brooke then asked smirking.

"Great idea." So they walked out of their room and decided to start with Rachel because her room was the nearest. They tiptoed and then opened the door fastly and screamed "Buaahahahah." But they stopped when nobody was inside.

"Oh no.", Brooke came closer to Haley.

"What?", Haley asked afraid.

"They are going to scare us. I know Peyton.", the looked around suspiciously and walked slowly out of the room. "We know you are there somewhere.", Brooke suddenly screamed and made Haley jump up.

"God Brooke."

"Sorry." Suddenly someone gripped Brooke's foot and made her scream. Then someone tackled her to the bed and laughed hard when Brooke screamed again. Haley screamed as loud as Brooke when Peyton gripped her foot as well and jumped up in front of her with a mask of a smiling clown and finally tackled her down on the bed as well. Peyton and Rachel laughed hard and gave each other a high five. "Nice."

"Hahahah. Very funny.", Brooke hit both of them on the head softly and then tried to calm down. It did not take long that the four girls were asleep.

xxxxxxxxx

The next morning Brooke was the first one who was awake and of course she woke all of them immediately. "Wake up. Wake up. I wanna go swimming." But she received a slap from all three girls.

"Shut up Brooke. It's six o'clock."

"But the sun is already shining." "

"We don't care slut." Rachel turned around and Brooke rolled her eyes. Normally she was not a morning person but she was excited to see what was around the house, especially the big lake.

"Fine. Then I'll go by myself." She went into her room and took her bathing suit and kept on walking into the woods. "Gosh. This is so disgusting.", she complained to herself when she ran into a spider web. Finally she saw the lake and was astonished by the beauty of it. For a moment she just sat down and enjoyed the view. She thought about the past. She was happy that finally she had overcome the drama with Lucas and she was happily together with him. At the moment everything seemed to be perfect. Haley was happy with Nathan, Peyton with Jake and Rachel with Felix. She looked around and when she saw nobody and did not expect that anybody would come near this lake she undressed herself totally. She always wanted to bathe naked in the wilderness. With elegance she jumped into the lake and dived for a moment. She swam for a while and enjoyed the moment. It was a perfect view. There were only trees around the lake. Some pretty flowers were around it and birds flying in the sky. It was the first time that Brooke could relax totally. But suddenly she felt a sting in her leg. It was like something was biting her. Panicked she swam to the shore and got out of the water and looked down at her leg "Ouch.", there was a biting mark and she rubbed over it. She hoped that this would not be anything dangerous. Suddenly she could hear her friends calling her. Brooke looked around and wanted to get clothed again but her clothes were lying in the water and they was no way that she was going back in there. "Don't come closer.", Brooke screamed to her friends.

"Why?" they screamed back and did not think about not coming to her. "Because I am naked."

"So? Get dressed.", they laughed hard when they saw Brooke trying to cover herself with some leaves. "Brooke. We see you naked every time after practice.", Rachel laughed hard at her "why are your clothes in the lake?"

"I don't know but there is no way that I am getting back into the lake. Something bit me."

"Brooke. I spent my whole childhood in this lake. There is nothing dangerous in it." Brooke could not answer because Peyton ran down to her and threw her naked into the lake again and jumped in as well without caring that she was fully dressed. Haley and Rachel were surprised by this movement but then jumped in as well. They all laughed heavily and splashed each others. Especially Peyton was the wild one and pulled them under the water and got out of the water again and jumped in with a rope that was hanging down from one tree.

"Attention.", she screamed when she almost hit Brooke. "That must be yours.", she held a bra in her hand and gave it to Brooke who thanked her.

After a while they all were lying in the grass. Brooke had dressed again with her wet clothes but her underpant was missing. She thought that maybe it was somewhere at the shore but did not care to look at it, so she just wore her skirt. She was happy that it was a longer skirt for once in her life.

"I feel weird.", Brooke said while lying besides Peyton. "Like there is only wool in my head." The others laughed hard.

"Well maybe that's the point. I don't think that there is anything else in your head."

"No. It's like the trees are so green and I don't know. Just funny.", she giggled happily and began dancing around without music.

"What has gotten into you?", Haley laughed hard when Brooke let herself fall in between them again.

"I am just happy that we are together and I loooooove you all." she hugged everyone. "Let's make a race. The first one at home gets to choose what we do the whooooole day.", she span around with her arms in the air. "I will win." With that she started running and the others followed her immediately. Rachel was right behind Brooke and caught her shirt, which made her fall into the bush.

"Oh. You will regret that.", she stood up again but Peyton knocked into her, sending her again to the ground.

"Sooooorrry." Finally Haley looked down at her with all the leaves in her hair and sitting in the bush and took out a hand to help her standing up but she laughed when Brooke fell into the bush again when she took her hand back.

"Argh...tutor girl. That was mean.", Brooke got up again and ran after them. Of course she was the ultimate one and lost to her own game. Rachel won her funny game and celebrated herself happily by jumping around. "You all cheated.", Brooke screamed happily at them and went into the house again feeling weird but not knowing where this came from.

xxxxxxxx

**To be continued...**

**Why does Brooke feel so weird?**

**Who are the strangers mentioned in the first chapter?**

**Why don´t they believe Brooke?**


	3. Please believe me

"Hey, c'mon Brooke.", Rachel shook Brooke who had her head rested on her lap while all of them were sitting on the couch. "Wake up. I wanna go to bed and you should too."

"Let me sleep Rachel.", Brooke whispered and slapped Rachel's hand away when Rachel wanted to push her away.

"God Brooke. Get off of me. You can sleep when you're in your bed." She finally managed to push Brooke off of her, which ended in Brooke falling face forward, to the ground.

"Ouch.", she moaned and looked up at Rachel. "Why did you do that?"

"Because we wanna go to bed Brooke.", Peyton answered a bit annoyed.

Brooke acted so weird today. She acted between being totally happy and jumping and dancing around all the time or screaming at them without any reason. And her movements were kind of frozen. Like in slow motion. They went upstairs while Brooke stayed on the ground. She was just not in the mood to go upstairs and decided to sleep on the ground.

"Brooke. C'mon.", Haley shook her wildly "don't sleep on the ground."

Brooke smiled weirdly at her "You know that you are really, really pretty tutor girl." Haley looked confused at her.

"Thanks. But I think you're talking in your sleep."

"No. No. I mean what I say. I always mean what I say. Right? Because I say it now. So it must be true. Right Haley? I must be right?" Haley did not quite understand what Brooke was about to say and shook her head.

"I don't have a clue what you want to say. Just go to bed."

"What were you doing down?", Brooke sprung up and made Haley jump up in shock.

"I was hungry."

"Ohhhhh. Hunger. Hunger is something weird. Everybody is hungry. Everybody eats. We all are human beings. So we eat. Right?"

"Umm. Right. Have you been drinking Brooke?", Haley asked surprised.

Brooke rambled so much. "Yes." Brooke revealed and left a shocked grimace on Haley's face.

"Why?"

"Because everybody needs to drink. Every human being drinks."

"Gosh Brooke. Stop talking like that." Haley complained, "I meant alcohol."

"Ohhhh. No. No. You weren't specific enough Haley. No I did not drink alcohol. But I feel really funny nonetheless. Like a rollercoaster." Brooke spun around happily. Haley looked suspiciously into her eyes and then went up with her.

"Sleep tight Tigger.", she said and entered her room. Brooke entered her own room and was too exhausted to even take off her clothes. Immediately she fell asleep when she closed her eyes. She did not realize that in the mean time two men entered her room through the window and tiptoed towards her.

One of them sat down besides her "She is such a pretty girl." He went through her hair carefully and touched her cheek. His eyes went down her body "Gimme the cloth". The other man gave him a cloth with chloroform and he immediately put it over Brooke's mouth and nose and waited a while so that he was sure that Brooke would be out of it. "Gimme the needle.", he then said harshly but not too loud. He did not want to wake the others in the house. The man hesitated a moment. In this moment he did not know why he had agreed to this experiment they were making. The man took Brooke's arm and injected the liquid. "Good girl.", he then whispered into Brooke's ear and kissed her lips. When he went under Brooke's shirt the other man touched his shoulder.

"C'mon let's go.", he received a mean glance.

"See you tomorrow.", he went on top of Brooke and smelled at her neck. "God she smells so good." Finally he let go of her and then went outside with his friend. The other three were downstairs smoking and waiting for them outside.

"Done.", he high fived them and the others laughed.

"So this is it?", one of them asked, "experiment is over right?" Obviously the leader looked mad at him.

"I decide when it's over. And it's not. I just decided to take a step forward."

The others hesitated a moment. "What does that mean?"

"You will see."

xxxxxxx

The next day Brooke woke up like having a huge hangover. "God. What is wrong with me?", she asked herself and realized that she had not even changed in her PJ's. She jumped up when she saw someone sitting besides her. "God Peyton. You scared me to death. Oh no." The whole room was spinning again. She tried to stand up but in the process she fell on the ground again but ran to the toilet as fast as possible. Her whole body was shivering and she had sweat everywhere. She started puking when Peyton entered the bathroom and held back her hair. Peyton helped her get back into bed finally and the looked sadly into Brooke's eyes. "Hey P. Sawyyyyyyer.", Brooke said funnily "don't loook so sad at me." She was mumbling that Peyton had problems to understand her.

"Brooke. I need to ask you a question." Brooke closed her eyes. She was still so tired but happy on the same time. Although she had to puke again she did not really care.

"Ooookay."

"Do you do drugs?" Haley, Peyton and Rachel had talked a lot about Brooke lately and she decided just to ask her instead of assuming it behind her back. Brooke looked confused up at her.

"Nah. You know me. Me. B. Davis. I would not do drugs. Except of alcohol. But that does not count." Peyton then nodded sadly and then went downstairs to the others "We made breakfast. So come down." Brooke nodded joyfully but then decided to sleep a little longer.

This went on for the next days. Brooke was behaving so strange. From not stopping talking to sleeping the whole day. And it seemed liked she had forgotten to eat all this time. It was then one night that she was sleeping exhausted in her bed not caring to change at all and then men walked in again.

xxxxxxx

"Don't tell me you injected all of it", the leader said to his friend.

"Umm...yes. I did."

"Are you nuts. You overdosed her. Shit. Let's get out."

"But...but what if I killed her."

"Well. Then we hope that nobody will every find out about it." They left her room promptly.

xxxxxx

It was then everything changed dramatically. When the girls found Brooke unconscious in her bed the next morning and took her under the shower, they realized that their assumption had been right. Why was she doing drugs? Why? Nobody could understand it.

xxxxx

Brooke held her cheek that still hurt from Rachel's slap. "I wish I could believe you Tigger.", Haley said sadly and a tear ran down her cheek. Brooke did not know what to say. In fact she did not understand the whole situation. Yes, she felt weird lately. But no, she did not use drugs. Why should she?

"God my mouth is so dry.", Brooke whispered to Haley who gave her a glass with water.

"Why are you lying to us Brooke?", Haley and Brooke were leaning on the ground against the bed when Peyton and Rachel entered the room again. You could see that Rachel had been crying and still had the urge to continue. She was holding herself tightly and sat in front of Brooke with Peyton on the ground.

"God. I swear. I am not lying.", she mumbled and let her head fell back. "Then what is this? Why is your arm full of marks? Needle marks." Brooke looked down at her arm and was shocked for a minute but she could not tell where they came from.

"I don't know. How often do I have to tell you that I don't know it." Suddenly it was Haley who raised her voice.

"Stop lying to us. Just stop it. I read all on the internet. You behave like on drugs. You have those marks Brooke. You puke like every morning. You don't eat and you still think we believe you." She looked so mad and sad into Brooke's face. Brooke could not help but starting to cry. It was just too much for her. Her three friends were interrogating her now for about an hour and how should she confess anything that she had not done. She put her head between her legs and cried.

"Why don't you believe me?", she whispered. All of them were shocked. Somehow they wanted to believe her but all those signs.

"Brooke. Look. My mother died because we believed her. We always believed that she was clean now. But one injection killed her. And now she is under the ground and will never come back. We just want to help you. We don't want to loose you." Rachel was practically chasing around the room and looking through Brooke's stuff "Where is it Brooke. Where are the damn needles?", she threw everything around but could not find any. She then went down in front of Brooke tears appearing in her eyes "Where is the stuff. Tell me where it is. Now.", her voice was so angry that Brooke actually shivered. The others did not know what to do. They were overwhelmed by Rachel's actions. She shook Brooke wildly.

"There are no needles Rachel. I...", this time Haley pulled Rachel away from Brooke and outside. Rachel acted so because she knew what it meant to loose somebody because of drugs. While Haley and Rachel talked to each others Peyton was sitting besides Brooke again. Brooke looked like a little kid. She had lost some weight and still hugged herself.

"We decided to go home tomorrow honey." Brooke looked into nothing but nodded. "You wanna come downstairs and watch a movie?"

"No. I just want to sleep.", Brooke said sadly and went under the blanket. Peyton hesitated. What if she would do another shot?

"I don't really like the idea of you being here alone. You know."

"God Peyton. I don't do anything. I don't drug myself. Yes, I felt awkward lately. Yes, I puked in the morning and I feel weird. Don't you think I realize that myself? Just get out. Please. And leave me alone and take care of that bitch Gatina." Peyton hesitated again but then decided to leave. She went downstairs where the others were and sat on the couch.

xxxxxxx

"Somehow I believe her.", she whispered and four shocked eyes looked at her.

"Yeah. Me too.", Rachel suddenly whispered "but I believed my mom as well.", she revealed and hugged herself sadly again.

"What are we going to do?", Haley asked and took her arm around Rachel. "We drive home tomorrow like planned and then we...god I don't know. I would say we talk to her parents but they don't give a shit. Maybe we should go to Karen. She has a good relationship with Brooke.", Peyton suggested.

"What if she really does not lie? I mean it's not like Brooke. Maybe we rushed into things and accuse her of something she really did not do?", Haley's head was spinning around. Nobody knew the answer to that.

"Well. I guess she'll be sleeping till tomorrow again. She said that she does not want to see us. I...umm...I let my camera in it. So...I know guys it is not right. But we'll check it later and maybe...we'll see how she...you know...how she..." Peyton stuttered, "of course we won't let her sleep alone today.", she added. All of them agreed and kept on talking.

xxxxxxxxx

Some hours later they were still sitting on the couch. They had checked a few times for Brooke but Brooke did not want to go downstairs. So they decided to watch a movie before one of them would have to deal with Brooke's complaining but sleeping with her in her bed. What they did not know was that in the meantime three men where in Brooke's room again. Brooke was helpless again and did not even know about it.

Shortly after the men were gone Peyton tiptoed into Brooke's room and was happy that the light was still on while she slept, so if there was anything on the camera she would see it. She took the camera and then went down to the others. "I am afraid.", she whispered to them but then started the tape. All of them looked shocked at the tape when they saw three men around Brooke's bed while Brooke was laying sleeping in it. One of the men took a cloth on her mouth and kissed her on the lips. Unfortunately they could not understand what he was saying. Then they saw the needle. They hold each other's hand when he injected it into Brooke's arm. Brooke did not even flinch. While two of the men just watched the other, the other man went with his hands under Brooke's shirt and caressed her body and smiled evilly. The others seemed a bit nervous and made him leave the room as well. Not ten minutes after that Peyton entered the room and took the camera.

The girls looked shocked at each others. They were scared to death and run upstairs into Brooke's room. But Brooke was not lying on her bed any more. Her window was still open.

xxxxxx

_**Worth continuing?**_


	4. Trapped

_**Thank you so much for your reviews. They mean a lot to me and motivate to continue writing.**_

xxxxxx

Haley, Peyton and Brooke were devastated when they saw her room empty. "This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening", Rachel whispered to herself and ran into the bathroom looking for her friend Brooke. Her heart made a jump when she saw Brooke sitting there on the ground with her head resting on her knees. "God Brooke.", she screamed and Brooke looked totally dazed at her.

"Rachel. Wow. You are pretty. Amazing and red hair", she smiled weirdly at her and Rachel knew that those were the drugs talking again. Peyton and Haley walked in as well and helped Brooke up.

"Okay. We have to close every window and the door. Brooke just...just stay here okay."

Brooke nodded happily "Yes captain.". In panic the three ran into every room and closed the window tightly and especially the door. Rachel cursed that the house had no curtains when she looked into the darkness outside. What if they were watching them? What if the came back? She tried to push those thought aside.

xxxxx

Brooke was now lying on her bed and singing, "Old Mc. Donald had a farm". Not really appropriate for the situation but she did not realize the state her friends were in. Suddenly she heard a knock on the window. Brooke did not understand this but went to the window and opened it. She felt very safe until a strong big hand grabbed her arm.

"Ouch.", she said and almost fell out of the window because he pulled so hard. "Let me go whoever you are.", Brooke screamed at him and tried to get free but he was very strong and pulled at her arm. Suddenly Peyton rushed into her room and helped her. She had heard Brooke's screaming but could not believe what she saw. She saw the man smiling at both of them and screamed.

"Let her go you bastard." The man did not say anything, which was even more frightening. He just smiled at them. He suddenly let go of her and Peyton managed to close the window again while Brooke fell backwards hard on the ground. Peyton looked shocked to the window. Rachel and Haley had heard their screaming and immediately ran upstairs. Peyton did not dare to look out of it. Her whole body was shaking and in sweat. It was like living a horror movie. Then she turned around and saw Brooke's frightened face. How were they supposed to tell her what had happened to her? She knew how Brooke would feel.

"Who the fuck was that?", Brooke asked confused and tried to stand up but her body did not work as she wanted. Somehow the room was spinning around.

So the others helped her up and looked panicked around "We have to get out of here.", Haley said shocked "they cannot come in and...we have to call the police." Rachel nodded and ran back outside to call them. She picked up the phone and dialed the number until she realized that it did not work anymore.

"Shit.", she screamed and hung up the phone harshly. What was their plan? She felt like a rabbit in a big cage."The phone won't work and I cannot find my mobile." The others looked for theirs but could not find it either.

"What are we going to do? Do you have the car key?", Peyton asked Haley who had it the last time.

"Yes."

"No. We cannot just walk out into the car. They are somewhere out there." Brooke tried to understand the conversation her friends had but somehow the drugs in her system did not make it easy.

"I am confused.", she said looking up to the others who looked at each others not knowing what to tell to Brooke.

"Okay Brooke. Please don't freak out."

Brooke looked shocked at Peyton. Peyton decided to just tell the truth. "Umm...there are some men outside. They...they came into your room and drugged you and..we don't know what they want but we have to be strong now and get out if here as soon as possible."

Brooke looked shocked at Peyton and her heart started bumping very fast "Don't freak out Peyton. How am I supposed to do that? How do you even know of them."

"We taped it." Rachel revealed. Brooke did not understand what she meant but screamed.

"This is some damn joke right? I wanna see it."

"We have to get out of here. We cannot talk right now. We have to get away. We have to find a way out.", Haley said to the others who nodded.

"So you were right. I am on drugs.", Brooke laughed sarcastically. The others were confused by her behavior. She was too calm for what they had just told her.

"C'mon. Let's go into my room. I have curtains and it can be closed.", Rachel picked Brooke by the hand and all of them ran into her room and closed it immediately.

"Is this the camera?" The others did not listen to Brooke. They had to think of a plan. Immediately. Brooke looked at the tape and suddenly she realized that everything was true. She looked shocked at the view. A man smelling at her and laughing and then drugging her. She could see the needle that entered her body. Haley took the camera from her when she saw how lost Brooke looked.

"They are going to kill us. I wanna get out. I wanna get out.", Brooke tried to reach the door and open it to run downstairs and outside but the others hold her back.

"No. They are outside. We cannot get out."

"But they can get in.", Brooke screamed and tears were falling down her cheek when she tried to get back to the door.

"Nooo. Let it closed.", Peyton pulled Brooke on the bed and forcefully hold her there. Brooke looked shocked into her eyes and then started crying hard.

"I...I...am afraid. I don't wanna die. ", she whispered. The others sobbed as well.

"You are not going to die Brooke. Neither one of us is.", Haley said to her and took her hand and then looked at Brooke's marks on her arm "Those bastards."

"What are we going to do?", Peyton said more to herself. "We need weapons.", she then suggested.

"I don't have any weapons in the house.", Rachel answered promptly. She wished that there would be a gun in the house but it was not. Suddenly they heard a window being broken downstairs. They all looked shocked at each other's and did not say a word and did not dare to move an inch. In fact they all sat on the bed and hold each other's hand. Then they heard footsteps at the stairs and suddenly a loud knock on their door.

"Hey girls. We know that you are in here." Peyton suddenly burst out into screaming.

"Leave us alone you fucking assholes."

"Wow. You are a feisty one. Tell your friend that the needle waits outside for her." Peyton looked at Brooke who looked confused back.

"I don't need it.", she whispered but Rachel knew all to well that she did not need it now but the time would come. Haley switched off the light and looked out of the window carefully.

"There are two standing outside.", she whispered to them "and definitely at least two downstairs watching TV."

Suddenly a man was at their door again "You wanna watch a scary movie with us?", he suggested laughing and went down again. They really did not know what to do. There was no way they could get out of their room. Brooke was crying hard in the corner. She tried not to but she somehow hyperventilated.

"Brooke you have to calm down.", Rachel went down to her.

"How? There are at least four men outside and...they...they will rape us...or kill us...or...", she could not talk anymore because she was trying to catch breath.

"Okay you'll hate me for what I am going to do now.", Rachel went behind Brooke and held her tight. She saw no other possibility. She then put her hand on Brooke's mouth and hold it tight while with her other hand she caressed her back. "Calm down Brooke. Take deep breaths." Brooke panicked at first and tried to get away from Rachel but finally she calmed down and breathed through her nose. She was so exhausted that her head rested on Rachel's shoulder behind her. She could not even open her eyes again and fell asleep. Haley and Peyton were hugging themselves and thinking about a possibility to get out of there. But there was not even one. But they could not just wait for anything to happen. All of them stayed awake the whole night. They heard the men laughing and drinking in the house all the time. Just a few meters away from them.

xxxxxx

The next morning Brooke ran into the bathroom and puked. Her whole body was shivering hard. "What is happening?", Brooke asked Rachel who cleaned her face with a wet sponge.

"You're body is screaming for another shot." Brooke puked again although there was not really left anything in her small body.

"My stomach hurts so bad Rachel.", Brooke held it tight and tried not to cry but she could not help.

"You'll get past this Brooke. I promise you." She went outside with Brooke who looked as pale as a ghost and totally sweaty.

"Make it stop. Please. Make it stop. It hurts so badly. My whole body.", Brooke pleaded the others who did not know what to do.

"Try to sleep." Haley suggested and was now sitting besides Brooke on the bed as well.

"I cannot. It hurts.", Brooke cried into her pillow. "I wanna go home." All of them wished that but how? Suddenly they heard a knock on the door again.

"Hey sexy girl. The drug is waiting here for you."

"Fuck off.", Rachel screamed after him.

"What? Did you say fuck me? I would love to do that." He laughed hard. Brooke's whole body was shivering hard and she tossed around in bed. They spent the whole day like this. It was driving them crazy not to be able to do anything. This night they decided to take shifts. They had to sleep a bit. Of course neither of them really could but even a bit counted to get back strength. One of them always held Brooke tight who shivered and screamed loudly because her whole body was in pain. All of them heard their stomachs. They had not eaten anything for some hours because they had no food in the room and could not get outside. It was dark outside and the men where lying downstairs and enjoying themselves.

"Sooner or later they have to get out.", the boss laughed and high fived the others.

xxxxxxxx

Rachel and Peyton were trying to dose of a bit while Haley was fully awake. Brooke was still shivering and sweaty but seemed to sleep. Unfortunately Haley did not recognize that Brooke got off the bed and reached for the door. She had somehow managed to get the key from Peyton. She tiptoed to the door and tried not to fall. Her whole body was shaking. She knew that she was about to do the wrong thing but she knew also that she could not help them in her state. She unlocked the door and was glad when she saw that there was really a needle lying on the ground. Before she could take it she heard Haley screaming.

"What the fuck Brooke." The others jumped up immediately and saw the door wide opened and Brooke leaning down to the ground. Brooke then realized that Haley's screaming had caught the attention of the men and saw one of them running upstairs as fast as possible looking somehow evilly at her. She screamed, while the others ran towards her.

xxxxxx


	5. ONLY AN!

**_Ah thank u so much!_**

**_Someone wrote me that he cannot review because I kinda deleted the AN earlier and now it looks like u already have reviewed to the new chapter-which_**

**_ is not true (I thought at first that nobody wants to read the stories any more...I hope that this was the real reason for no reviews)._**

**_So I add this note again and would love to hear what you thought of the chapter. _**

**_You know how much this always motivates me. Well, every writer knows that ;)!_**

**_Thank u pals!_**

**_I keep on writing immediately!_**


	6. It starts

_**Warning: Violent parts!**_

Haley ran as fast as possible towards Brooke. How could Brooke do such a stupid thing? She hoped that she would get there in time before the men would come upstairs and into the room. She pulled Brooke inside promptly which caused Brooke to land on the ground. But now Haley's interest was in closing the door that would save them from the strange men. Fortunately Rachel and Peyton were fast enough and reacted as well. They took the key that had fallen to the ground and closed the door again.

All of them sunk to the ground when they heard the man knocking outside.

They stiffened up and could just not believe in what a situation they were.

"You cannot hide for ever bitches." They were so scared and did not know what to do. Not having anything to eat made it even worst. But Brooke on the other hand was lying on the ground and looked at the needle.

Should she really do this? She did not want to do it but she just really needed to inject this somehow but felt ashamed and afraid as well. Never in her life had she given herself a shot but she knew how they did it on TV. So she put the needle to her arm and wanted to inject it when suddenly someone threw it out of her hand. Shocked she looked up into Rachel's eyes.

"What the fuck...", she screamed and wanted to get the needle again but Rachel pinned her down by sitting on her stomach. She had no chance of standing up. But there was no way that she would just give up without fighting. She did not want to hurt her friend but she really needed the shot. That was all she could think about at the moment. She screamed like hell

"Get off me you bitch. I need that...I..I...just this shot Rachel.", she pushed Rachel down with all her force. Rachel was shocked that Brooke even scratched her hard and her arm was now bleeding a bit from it. Nothing horrible but still Brooke had managed to bruise her. But at the moment Brooke did not care. She ran over to the needle but this time Peyton and Haley held her back.

"Brooke don't. You don't need it.", Peyton wanted to talk sense into her but all she got was being pushed backwards hard by Brooke. The three of them could see in what a state Brooke was in and needed to do the next thing. They pushed her backwards on the bed while she was screaming loudly and trying to get free. But she could definitely not win against three of her friends and with one sitting on her and the other two holding her arms in order not to be harmed.

"No pleeease. It hurts. It hurts so badly. Please. Just..." Rachel went through Brooke's hair and could feel how sweaty even this part of her body was. "Calm down Brooke. You will feel better. I promise you that." But Brooke could not calm down. She was in so much pain.

"Please Please. Don't do this to me." Rachel, Haley and Peyton tried not to cry as well. It was just too horrible to see Brooke in such pain. After a little time she had calmed down a bit and just lay in Rachel's arms.

Peyton had thrown the needle into the toilet and hated the men for what they had done to Brooke. But it was even worse imagining what they were going to do to all of them. She tried not to think about it but how could anyone not think about it when there were men waiting outside for you and your friends?

She went over to the bed again and could see that Brooke was finally sleeping in Rachel's arm while Haley caressed her back. Brooke's face was still wet from all the crying and she looked exhausted. To be honest, they did not know what they should do.

Brooke was in such a horrible state and the men were waiting outside and there was no escape. Haley let her tears fall when she realized that maybe there was just no way out and sooner or later they would have to face the men.

"I hope our boyfriends will get suspicious", Rachel whispered and Peyton nodded.

"I hope so too. I wish we had not told them that they are not supposed to call us and shall wait till we do." They remembered telling them this to have a perfect girl summer.

"Rachel.", Rachel looked down into Brooke's sad eyes.

"Yeah bitch?", she asked sweetly.

"Will it get...better?" Rachel tried not to think of her mother but she could not help.

"Yes it will. But you have to fight hard Brooke." Brooke nodded and suddenly felt a wave of nausea. So she jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Peyton was fast enough to run after her and held her hair. The problem was that she had nothing in her stomach any more and her throat began hurting like hell.

The men were downstairs and finally lost their patience. "These bitches are stubborn.", one of them said and laughed. "Let's get this party started right now.", the others nodded and smiled evilly back at him. They went upstairs and knocked on the door. All the girls were sitting on the bed again and looked scared at each other's. They did not know what to do.

"We know you're in there. We just wanted to let you know that our patience is over."

"Leave us alone.", Haley screamed hysterically while holding onto Peyton. Then they heard a loud knock. And then the next knocks followed. Within a short time the door was opened and four big men were looking at four scared girls.

Brooke, Rachel, Haley and Peyton jumped up and went backwards. "Please, just leave us alone. You can have anything you want.", Rachel suggested but the men just smiled at each others and went into the room.

"Who do you wanna have?" , the biggest men of the four asked.

"Well I am definitely going for drug girl." Brooke looked up at him and was scared to death. Not only was her whole body shivering but his face looking lustfully at her was horrible.

"No, she's mine. You did not even drug her once."

"Don't fight friends. She's mine. I already touched her and know how perfect she is."

Rachel and Peyton took their arms around Brooke.

"Why don't we all take her?", one of them suggested and four evil smiles appeared. Brooke felt like she was in a dream. She was not something someone could just take. She was a human being for god's sake. The others pushed her backwards, so that they blocked the way to her. But of course the men were bigger and much stronger.

"You can fight or just give her to us."

"There is no way we give our friend to you.", Peyton cried and searched for anything to hold as a weapon. But she did not find anything.

Suddenly and without warning the men jumped forward and the fight began. One of them took Haley's arm and threw her on the ground but there was no way she would not fight back. In fact no one of them would. But Brooke on the other hand was still not feeling very well and it was even hard for her to stay on her own two feet. Peyton tried to help Haley and kicked one of them hard a thousand times but it seemed like nothing worked. Even Rachel's hit in his face did not bother anyone.

"Fuck", Peyton screamed when one of them hit her in the face and she felt the blood coming out of her nose. This was time enough for another one to throw Haley against the wall. She slumped down on the ground and held her head in pain while she saw how one of them kicked Rachel hard in her stomach. Rachel fell backwards and took Brooke with her. She tried to stand up again but one of the men just sat down on her stomach and held her there.

She could see that the other two were doing the same with Haley and Peyton. They tried to get free and kicked and screamed but it did not help. Instead it encouraged them to hit them more.

"Hey there pretty girl.", Brooke looked up into the eyes of this big man and felt a sensation she had never felt before.

Poor fear.

She tried to avoid his touch but without warning he threw her on the ground and took off her jeans without hesitation. "Noo, please.", she screamed and all her senses came back. But pleading did not help. She was kicking and screaming and crying the whole time when he caught her leg.

"Let go of me. Let go. Nooo.", but he showed no mercy and then took her up into his arms and held her tight, so that she could not move her arms at all. He smelled at her neck and she wanted to vomit immediately when he licked her neck.

"God. You're the best thing.", then he looked at his mates who were still holding the other girls down to the ground. "Are you coming or not?" "Noooo. Leave her alone..." But of course this was not their intention at all. "Don't be jealous. When we've been through with her we need you.", he pointed at the three of them who shivered immediately.

"Please. Don't. Just let us go.", Haley cried hard when the bandaged them all to the bed.

"Noooo...you mother fucking son of a bitch. Fuck you.", Peyton screamed and kicked but nothing worked. They were forced to stay in the room because of the tape attached to the bed and their arms. Brooke was still in the arms of the big man. Just in her underpants. She felt so ashamed and was afraid to death.

"Noooo...", she screamed when the next man came and put his finger under her shirt. The others screamed all the time so that the men finally used the tape for their mouths as well. All they could do was listening to Brooke's sobs and screaming and the men touching her.

"I am already hard. God she's amazing.", the third one said and went under her shirt as well and took off her bra and shirt. Now Brooke was just standing there, harassed by three men and held by the biggest one, just in her underpants. She cried and cried and pleaded but no one listened.

"Baby, don't cry. You will enjoy it too." Of course that was a lie. The next hours were the worst hours in her life. Hours that would change her, hours that would change her friends and hours she could never forget. "Let's get into a proper bedroom.", one of them suggested and with force they took the half naked Brooke out of the room into the next room.

Peyton, Haley and Rachel were crying hard and trying to get free. They tried with all their force. It was until the loud crying and screaming began and paralyzed them. They would never forget that scream any more.

"Noooooooooo...Please. Nooooooo. You're hurting me. Nooo...Get off me." They could tell that someone even hit her.

"Shut up bitch. This is just the beginning."

"No. No. No. Please stop. Please. Please. Don't do this...aaaaaaaaaa", they heard Brooke crying and screaming hysterically.

They could just listen to it. They could not do anything and they knew that if they came here out alive everything would change.

But at the moment none of them was sure whether there was even a possibility to survive this nightmare.


	7. Bathing time

**Warning: This chapter could be emotionally disturbing!**

xxxxxx

Nathan looked at his mobile at just did not know why Haley had not called him yet. Of course they wanted a girls' vacation but they could have called at least once a day. He dialed Lucas' number. "Hey bro. Did Brooke call you?" Lucas shook his head.

"No, she didn't. I guess they have too much fun and forgot us.", he laughed but was a bit mad at his girlfriend. He had expected her to call every minute.

"Maybe we give them two more days. But if not I don't care that we are not supposed to call them.", Felix said while sitting besides Nathan. He was not worried about them but he missed his girlfriend Rachel and all he could think about was her at the moment.

"Maybe they are testing us?", Jake said who was in a room with Luke.

"I mean Peyton said that I will miss her so much that I would whine all the time. And she's probably right.", Jake whined and the others laughed.

"Two days. But not one day more.", Nathan said and the others agreed to it.

"Nooo. Please. Just stop. Please.", they heard Brooke sobbing and screaming all the time while the men made comments about her body and laughed hard. Peyton, Rachel and Haley were still tied to the bed and the tears were falling down their cheeks. They wanted to scream out loud but the tape just let their screams vanish into nothing.

Some minutes later the men came into the room of them. They were all dressed only in their boxer shorts and laughed at them "Your friend is such a good fucker that we don't need you right now.", the high fived each others and then went downstairs to drink some beers and watch a movie. The girls could hear Brooke's soft sobbing and wanted to be with her so bad. They tried to get free but it was just impossible.

After what seemed like eternity they heard someone coming into the room again. When they looked up they were shocked. Brooke walked into the room only in her underwear. She looked so pale and her face was still wet from all the tears and she walked very slowly and like she was in pain.

She did not look any of them into the eyes but fell to her knees and puked. Her body was still longing for another shot and what had happened earlier to her was too hard to cope with. She looked beaten up. Blood was dripping down her pant and she had a swollen cheek and pretty good hand marks on her wrists and throat and her lip was split open.

Haley, Peyton and Rachel wanted to hug her and talk to her or at least catch her attention. So they just moaned. It was not like Brooke did not realize that they were there but she felt like being in a bubble. It was like her worst nightmare was just coming true. In just some days her life had changed into the worst and she felt like she was dreaming.

Slowly she looked up to her friends with her sad and lonely eyes and went over to them. She took a scissor and cut off the tape from them until they were free.

Rachel immediately hugged her so tight but Brooke could not cry any more. It was the first time the three of them did not know what to say. They were too shocked themselves and saying that everything would be fine was a lie right now. When they heard clapping they turned around and looked up at two of the men. Immediately they stood up as well and hid Brooke behind them when they saw that they had a needle in their hands.

"We just wanted to give this baby a shot.", he pointed at Brooke who shivered and looked to the ground. She felt horrible that she even wanted that shot to feel better. When the girls heard the other men coming up too they knew that they would not stand a chance.

"Look. Just leave us alone. Please.", Haley whispered but knew that this was not about to happen. The men entered the room again and held Peyton, Rachel and Haley down so they could not move. The problem was that they started to feel lightheaded as well because of the loss of food and they were just four girls against four big men. They had no chance. Brooke's eyes widened in shock and she tried to move backwards but on of the men in boxer shorts grabbed her and sat her down on his lap.

"God I am getting hard again when she's on me.", he smiled and the other nodded "well, the night is still young." Brooke tried to get away but he held her tight.

As soon as the other girls were handcuffed to the bed again the other three men stood in front of Brooke. Brooke's head was looking down and you could not see her face because her hair hid it until one of the men took her chin and kissed her on the mouth. Brooke felt like a dolly. She was too scared to move at all and she knew what had happened the last time. She just sobbed softly and her body shook in fear.

"Do you want this shot pretty girl?" Brooke cringed at the name and thought a moment but took all her strength and shook her head and whispered "no."

Rachel was so proud of Brooke at the moment because she knew that this must have been hard for Brooke to say no but she looked in fear at the four men harassing her friend. Brooke looked so small on his lap and it was disgusting how lustful they looked at Brooke's body.

"Please. Take me. But leave her alone.", Haley finally said openly and it was the thought all of them had in mind. The men looked down at them.

"No, she is so god damn tight and sexy." One of them went over her bare stomach and kissed her belly. "I think we wore this young girl out. Maybe we should bathe her."

Brooke felt so disgusted. When was this nightmare going to end? Soon? Would she get out of it? "That's a great idea. Bathing. Naughty time and then cuddling time cause we all have to sleep a bit after such eventful days.", the biggest of them laughed and made Brooke stand in front of them. It was such a sad picture. Brooke was so small compared to them and so skinny. They all stood in front of her while she was shaking and hugging herself.

Rachel, Peyton and Haley were screaming for help and at them but nothing helped.

"Get out of your underwear.", one of them said forcefully and made Brooke shiver even more. She could not tell whether she shivered because of her body wanting more drugs or because she was so afraid and definitely did not want to be bathed by them. Brooke felt so helpless and sobbed into her hands.

"I don't want to.", she whispered and it broke her friend's hearts to see her like this. She looked like a scared child and wanted to get over to her friends but one of the men held her tight at her wrist and pulled her into the bathroom where the other men were waiting.

One of them held her arms upwards and the others undressed her totally. She was standing naked in front of them again and felt so ashamed. "Don't be afraid", one of them took her on his lap and held her tight and rocked her back and forth like a little child. "Your body is so amazing and you did make us all come some hours ago." Brooke tried not to think of it but could not help it. She felt so helpless and knew that she could not fight any more. Finally the water was in the tube and he put Brooke into it.

One of them pushed her down in the tube so that she was lying on the back and then he took the shampoo and washed her hair. Normally she loved getting her hair washed but right now it was just horrible with all the men looking at her and smiling.

When her hair was washed and she tried to hide herself by hugging herself two men took hold of her legs and the other one hold her shoulders down so that she was exposed to them. "I think I am going to wash your whole body". The fourth man took the soap and started to wash her neck and then went down to her breast until he rested between her legs.

She tried to get away from his touch but with the others holding her there was no way. "Don't move honey. We want you to be clean for the next ride and you are still bleeding a bit.". After what seemed like hours of getting washed one of them took her out of the tube and into a big towel.

He carried her outside and it looked like he was actually carrying a child. Then he dried her from head to toe and gave her new underwear.

"See, that was not too hard.", he kissed her on the mouth again and then took her into his arms. Brooke felt like a puppet. She was not able to fight any more when he carried her downstairs to the others. In fact she was glad that he carried her because he was way softer to her than the others who had hit her. But she wanted to stay with Peyton, Haley and Rachel. She wanted to be safe and not with those men. But her wants did not come true at all.

xxxxx

**_I know...this chapter was kinda cruel. I promise that not every will be like that and some asked me to add the boys soon. So I will, because your opinion is really important to me!_**


	8. Running won't help!

The boys were all together sitting on the floor and playing play station.

Suddenly Nathan stood up and turned off his TV. "You know what. I don't care whether we aren't supposed to come and visit them or call them. They should have called!" He sat down on the floor furiously again and kicked a bear that belonged to Haley softly away.

Lucas nodded "What if something happened? I mean Brooke usually calls like very second."

"Rachel too. I mean it's really a bit weird that they did not call us at all and we cannot reach them. Maybe something went wrong and…god I don't know.", Felix answered and Jake got so worried that he stood up.

"Let's drive to them. I mean they can bitch at us as much as they want but I have a weird feeling."

All the guys jumped up immediately and went to Jake's car. They were glad that they knew where Rachel's house was because Brooke had slipped it some weeks ago that they wanted to spend the girl time there.

xxxxxxx

Brooke was sitting in just her underwear on the lap of one of the men while they all watched a movie and drank beer. Her whole body ache like hell and she felt so helpless and could not stop shivering in fear and crying. "Oh don't cry baby.", one of the men came from behind and kissed her neck.

Brooke shivered when his hands went to her breasts and squeezed them. She just hoped that it was not going to be another horrible hour with them touching her everywhere. Then the man took a beer and held it to Brooke's mouth.

"Drink this baby.", he said but Brooke shook her head. Brooke had no time to react when he pushed her to the ground and opened the beer and held it to her mouth while covering her nose. All she could do was drinking the beer. She hated it and half of the beer was dripping down her cheek.

"Gimme another one. She likes it."

After some beers he let go of her and laughed hard while Brooke cried in fear on the ground. She just lay there paralyzed and hoped that they would somehow forget her."How about we go into the Jacuzzi?", one of them suggested and all of them nodded happily.

Brooke on the other hand hated the idea but when one of them lifted her up again and pushed her outside, she knew what was about to come. She tried to fight him but she stood no chance. Again.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rachel, Haley and Peyton were still handcuffed to the bed and tried to get free. "Fuck, fuck, fuck.", Rachel whispered when she managed to get one hand out of it but hurt it in the process a bit. But not badly. She immediately got rid of all the ropes and helped the others. She had difficulties because without food for days she felt very lightheaded and totally weak.

"We have to get Brooke.", Peyton whispered and the others nodded.

They tried to stay calm so that the men would not see and hear them immediately.

What wondered them was that they could not hear any one inside but some voices from outside. Haley looked out of the window and took her hand over her mouth. She saw Brooke with all the men in the Jacuzzi and sitting on the lap of one of them. She could not see whether Brooke was wearing a pant but she definitely did not wear a bra. Brooke looked so frightened and small that Haley wanted to jump in and kill all of the men immediately.

She had never had such thoughts but at the moment she definitely did have them.

"Fuck. We need anything to defend us.", carefully they went downstairs and looked around to find something. They had to do it fast in order to get Brooke out of her situation.

xxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile one of the men went through Brooke's hair and moaned all the time."God. You are a goddess slut.", he kissed her on the mouth. Out of reaction Brooke bit him hard on the lip and made him scream in agony.

"Fuck you bitch.", he hit her hard in the face and Brooke heard her noise making a cracking sound and fell backwards into the water. She took the chance to get out of it and managed it almost when the other man pulled her into the tube with her leg again, which ended in hitting her head hard on the edge.

"You don't treat us like this bitch.", one of the men said and pulled her under the water. Brooke drank a lot of the water in shock and saw her own blood turning the water a bit red in front of her.

"Nooo.", she screamed under the water and struggled to get free but he was just too strong. She panicked when she got no air at all. Biting, scratching, screaming, kicking…nothing was working. Would they kill her right now? With all her force she tried to get free but the man was just too strong.

But then she could breath again. But only for a moment.

"This is your punishment bitch.", he pulled her under again while the others just laughed. Of course he did not have to use much strength because Brooke was no competition for him.

After what seemed like minutes he let go of her and she coughed hard when she tried to catch her breath again."Bring us some beer, you fucking whore.", Brooke slowly crawled out of the tube and tried to breath normally. She went into the house and fell to the ground exhausted.

She could not breath normally and cried into her hands. It was too much to handle. She did not know whether they would survive this nightmare.

She did not even know whether she wanted to. Suddenly she felt someone grab her hand and when she was about to scream, someone covered her mouth. She looked up into six eyes she loved so much.

"Shh…don't scream.", Rachel took her into her arm and Brooke cried hard but tried to make no sound.

She was shivering from the coldness and the drug her system wanted so badly and crying from all the things she had gone through.

"I have to bring them beer.", she whispered in such a small voice that it broke their hearts.

"No way.", Haley gave Rachel a shirt who put it on Brooke to warm her up a bit and cover her naked torso.

"Hurry up bitch." All of the shivered when they heard their voices.

"We have to get out of here.", Peyton whispered and pointed at the door in the back. They nodded.

"Can you walk Brooke?", Brooke nodded but had difficulties. Carefully they went to the backdoor and opened it and went out.

Immediately they started to run through the wood not knowing where their running would end. Brooke fell down a few times but the others always helped her to carry on running. Some minutes later the men realized that something was wrong. They went inside and when they saw no girls handcuffed to the bed they knew that they had escaped. No girls had ever managed to escape them. Never!

Immediately they started yelling after them and ran out of the back door. "Fucking bitches."

They ran and ran and ran but could not find a way out of the wood. When they saw a little cave they decided to take a pause there. They just could not run any more.

All of them were too exhausted from the last days and fearing to get caught again did not make it any better. Their hearts were racing and sweat was all over their bodies.

"I…cannot run any more.", Haley breathed hard when she fell to the ground. The others nodded. Brooke was the only one who did not say anything.

Her bottom hurt from sitting on the ground in just her underpants, so Peyton took her hand and let her sit on her lap.

"It's going to be alright Brooke.", she whispered into her ear and caressed her back and took a closer look at her nose. "Those bastards.", she whispered when she realized that there was still blood coming out of it.

Brooke was glad to be away from her torturers but still she felt like this was not an escape at all.

They would find them. They would haunt them. They would torture them.

She let her head rest on Peyton's shoulder and tried not to cry. All of them shared a caring look and suddenly tensed up when they heard the men screaming after them.

Brooke wanted to scream but Rachel covered her mouth again "Psssst.", she whispered and they ducked and hid in the corner.

"Where are you?", one of the men laughed "you are probably peeing in your pants right now. But sexy girl, I thought you wanted the next shot?"

Brooke pressed her nails so deep into Peyton's flesh that it hurt both of them. But Peyton knew that she was not doing this on purpose and held her tight to protect her.

One of the men was very near the cave but fortunately he did not see it.

But the girls could see him and heard his steps. They felt like their hearts were going to run away. They were beating so fast in fear.

The girls could breath again when he went into the other direction. Maybe this would mean that they were safe at last?

Maybe…

After the voices of the men were gone the girls decided to walk further.

xxxxxxxxx

It was getting dark and they had to get out of here. They just wanted to be at home with their boyfriends and in a safe place. Brooke was starting to get weaker and weaker with every step and then fell to the ground.

"I can't walk any more.", she whispered and cried into her hands.

"C'mon Brooke. I know you can. Please.", Haley took her hand in hers and caressed her cheek and wiped away some of the blood that was still on her face from her broken nose.

"Just leave me here. ", Brooke whispered and the others looked shocked at her realizing that she really meant what she was saying.

"No way.", Rachel took her arm around her and helped her up.

"You are coming with us."

Brooke did not protest but did not look up either. After some minutes they finally saw a street and hoped that this would be their savior. But there was no car in sight. They sat down on ground totally exhausted and hoped that a car would get them soon.

"No, we cannot sit down now. We have to keep on walking.", Peyton was walking up and down in front of them but could see that no one was having the strength to keep on walking. Rachel, Brooke and Haley looked at Peyton who was thinking hard.

"C'mon. They will find us here…we HAVE to keep on running…"

Suddenly without any warning Peyton felt a hand around her neck. "Argh.", she screamed and the others looked up in shock. So their nightmares were about to start again?

Immediately they run over to her and started hitting the man behind her. He let go of her when Haley kneed him and the four girls started running into the woods again not thinking whether they had strength or not.

They just HAD to run. Not running would mean…well they did not know what it would mean exactly. More torture? Death?

But it would surely mean being in the hands of those strangers. And that was the last thing any of them wanted.

The five men saw them running panicked into the woods again.

"Running won't help.", they laughed and went after them.

xxxxxxxx

_**Shit...I scared myself writing this :0). I wish such things would not happen in reality but then I hear the news and...well...so many people out there who are capable of torturing others. Unbelievable!**__**Sorry, I just realized that I tend to end chapters in this story with a cliffhanger. But I always try to let you guys read the next chapter as fast as possible (I have 4 stories to update at the moment and many other ideas). Leave a comment. Good one. Bad one. Your voice counts! Thanks for taking your time! Oh...how I wish I could do karate at the moment. Damn!**_


	9. Help us! Please!

"Oh my god. Have you seen that?", Jake screamed at the boys. They were all in the car when they saw someone approaching Peyton from behind and hurting her. And then they saw their girlfriends running into the woods screaming while four big men ran after them.

"What the fuck is happening?", Nathan screamed and opened the door. "Take the bats.", he screamed and all of them run into the woods after the strangers and their girlfriends. They had no clue what was happening. But it was sure that their girls were in danger. Lucas could not get the image out of his mind. Why was his pretty girl just wearing a shirt and had blood on her face?

xxxxxx

Meanwhile Rachel, Brooke, Peyton and Haley did not know that they had so much strength left in their bodies when they started running away.

Brooke thought that she had heard her Broody screaming from behind but of course she knew that he was not there. It was just another wish that would not come true and she did not dare to turn around because she knew the only faces she would see were those of those men.

Suddenly she heard Peyton fall and looked back at her. "Shit.", she screamed and ran to Peyton. Although her whole body was in pain and she felt a burning between her legs, she managed to be faster than she ever had been.

But the men were right behind them and were very fast as well and not bruised.

Brooke helped her up and together they started running again but it did not take long that the men caught them. One of them took Peyton's arm and pulled her backwards. She fell to the ground and kicked wildly with her legs.  
"Leave us alone.", she screamed in panic while the other man jumped on Brooke and made her fall to the ground hard-with her face first. Peyton and Brooke screamed.

"Get off me. Noooooo.", but all they got were punches in the stomach, face or somewhere else. The two men lifted them up and threw them to the ground again. Everything happened so fast that neither of them stood a chance to even react.

xxxxxx

Haley and Rachel had heard their friends yelling and did not know what to do. They stopped running and looked backwards and were shocked to see how two of the men punched the crap out of their friends without mercy while they tried to defend themselves but it looked useless.

"Oh god. Oh god.", Rachel whispered and then took a big stone without thinking and ran backwards. She threw the stone on the men's head that was holding Brooke at the moment and immediately he slumped down on the ground taking Brooke with him.

Of course this caught the attention of the other men and they grabbed Rachel and Haley and pushed them hard against a tree. "You bitches."

Right now Brooke was the only one that was not caught by a man, so she tried to help the others and hit them with a big branch on the back. Again and again. "Get off of them.", she screamed helplessly while the tears streamed down her face.

xxxxxxxx

Felix, Lucas, Nathan and Jake were shocked what was happening in front of them.

One man was lying on the ground and blood came out of his head while the other three were hitting their girlfriends.

Men should never hit women like this. It was a horrible view. They had no time to even think about what was happening but knew that they needed to react.

They saw how Brooke tried to get one of them off of Peyton by hitting him with a branch but he just hit her hard in the face with his elbow, so that she fell backwards to the ground and spit blood. He then let go of Peyton and jumped on Brooke and started strangling her. "You whore."

"Oh my god.", Lucas was in shock and the first one who ran down to them, immediately followed by the others.

Peyton slumped to the ground as well. Blood was all over her face and everything was a blur. She heard her friends screaming in pain and crying while these crazy strangers seemed to enjoy their pain and fear.

Suddenly she saw Jake from far away. Jake? She thought she was hallucinating but when he saw the others, Felix, Nathan and Lucas as well, she hoped that this was true. This must be true.

She heard Brooke coughing hard and tried to get free and with all her strength that was left, Peyton jumped on the back of this man and bit him.

The boys ran as fast as possible. Nathan was the first one who hit one man hard with the bat.

Immediately the man looked shocked at him and let go of Haley.

"You asshole.", Nathan screamed and a fight between all of them started while the girls were lying almost unconscious on the ground. Rachel spit blood and realized that one of her teeth was missing, Haley was holding her arm in pain and Peyton and Brooke were hugging each others on the ground.

Although the men were stronger than the boys, the boys managed to punch them very often and of course the bat was helping them.

"Let go of her.", Lucas screamed when one was attacking Brooke again. But this time he just threw her down the hill with a smile on his face. She screamed so loud when she felt no ground under her and the next thing she felt was darkness when her body hit the water. All of them looked in shock when Brooke fell into the water and then dwindled down and was nowhere to be seen.

"Nooooo.", Lucas jumped after her immediately while the others still fought against the men and could not help her.

They boys punched them so hard but the men were tough ones.

Suddenly they all heard a gunshot and turned around to see where it came from. All of them shivered and as soon as they saw a police officer running towards them pointing the gun at them, the men ran away.

Nathan wanted to run after them but when he saw Haley crying on the ground with blood running down her lip, he went down towards her.

"Haley, Haley. Look at me.", she looked up into his eyes and then fell into his arms and cried hard.

The same was happening with Rachel and Felix and Peyton and Jake. "Brooke.", they all heard Lucas screaming and dipping again to find her in the water.

"Help him.", Peyton whispered and Jake and the other nodded and went down to him to jump into the water and hoped that they would get her in time.

"I cannot find her.", Lucas panicked and went down again and again.

xxxxxxx

The officers meanwhile called the emergency and looked at the man with the big wound on his head. He was still breathing. Barely. When he looked at the girls he was shocked. So these men had gotten their victims again.

"It will be all right.", he said calmly and looked at their wounds.

All of them were covered in bruises and blood. But what feared him more was the girl in the water. He hoped that the men had not succeeded this time.

xxxxxx

"I got her. I got her.", Felix screamed and laid her down on the ground.

She was not moving at all and her head fell back in Felix' arms.

"She isn't breathing.", he panicked and Nathan pushed him to the side.

"We have to reanimate her." Lucas immediately breathed into her mouth while Nathan helped him to reanimate her.

In another situation the boys would have found it sexy to see Brooke lying on the ground in just a wet and transparent shirt. But now it was just horrible and they could not care less what she was wearing.

"Don't die Brooke. C'mon.", Jake went through her hair while Felix hold her hand.

"C'mon Brookie.", Felix whispered.

Lucas breathed into her mouth again and again while crying and tasting her blood in his mouth.

"C'mon pretty girl. Open your eyes. C'mon."

Suddenly she started coughing and spitting out all the water she had inside of her from the sea. Lucas took her close to his chest and held her tight.

"It's okay. It's okay Pretty girl." Lucas whispered and went through her wet hair. She looked up at him in confusion and then looked away.

"I am not a pretty girl.", she whispered and then everything went black again and her head fell carried her to the others again and one minute later the doctors arrived and immediately took out the machines she needed.  
"Wake up Brooke. C'mon.", Lucas caressed her bloody face and kissed her cheek. "Please."

He was holding her hand all the time when they drove to the hospital and tried to be strong for her but just looking at her made him almost puke.

xxxxxxxx

Lucas, Felix, Jake and Nathan were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital and could not believe what had happened and prayed that their girlfriends would be all right. They had to be looked through as well but other than a few scratches they were fine.

No one could talk; they were waiting for any news, for good news but they knew that this was probably only a hope that would not come true.

All of their girlfriends were still in surgery.

A surgery that they only needed because four strangers found it fun to torture them without any mercy.

xxxxxxx

_**Hey you guys. I know I've been putting more attention to my story "Healing process" lately and some of you asked me whether I update my others too: Of course I will!**_

_**There was just so much background information in the story "Healing process" and drama I had to write down to get it out of my head ;). Anyways. I hope you like the short update!**_

_**Thank u for reading and waiting and check out my other stories ;0)**_


	10. Hospital

**I wish you all a happy Easter-time. My little "present"...another update to one of my stories ;)!**

xxxxxxx

The boys stood up when the doctor came to them. They had been waiting for any news for hours. They tried to listen carefully what the doctor said but somehow everything was like in a dream "…but other than that they will be fine."

They sat down again and were relieved but then the doctor kept on talking that there are some things they cannot tell them, because they are not family but that they needed to talk to Brooke Davis parents.

"They are not living in Tree Hill. Um…can…can we see them?", Lucas asked insecure but the doctor shook his head, "I am really sorry but an officer is talking to them right now. Please call her parents immediately"

"But when can we see them? We need to see them and why can't you tell us what you'll tell her parents. They don't care for their daughter…. they…", Lucas was getting madder and madder with every moment. He needed to hold his girlfriend and he wanted her to know that whatever had happened that he would be there for her.

"After the officer have talked to them, which will be in about an hour.", the doctor just answered and left them alone again.

Lucas sat down frustrated and started calling Brooke's parents. But of course he only reached their mailboxes. He had not expected anything else.

xxxxxxxx

Brooke, Rachel, Haley and Peyton were all on their beds in the same room. Brooke and Rachel were still out of the pain medication, while Haley and Peyton looked sadly at each other and tried not to cry.

They all looked so bruised and were covered in bandages. They felt very weak and tried not to wake the other but when an officer came into the room and closed the door loudly Brooke began to scream in shock. She did not know where she was.

"No….Nooo…", she screamed so loud that everybody shivered and probably even people outside the room could hear her.

"It's okay Brooke.", Rachel took her hand from the other side and squeezed it, "We are safe now."

Brooke looked confused around. On her left was lying Peyton and on her right Rachel. All of them looked so vulnerable and she could only guess how she looked like. The officer, a man in his fifties, sat down in front of them.

"Hello girls, my name is Mr. Bert. I have some questions for you four but we have to wait till...ah, there he is." Another officer in his forties came into the room and was shocked how all the girls looked. Of course he did not show his shock and tried to stay cool. He seemed to be a bit more caring than his partner.

"I cannot talk to you all at once but one at a time, so we need to get you into another room".

All of them except of Brooke nodded. They just wanted them to get their torturers as soon as possible. Of course they were still afraid that they would come back to get them.

The investigation took very long. Each of the girls was questioned for over an hour about everything that had happened. They wanted to know every detail and did not hesitate to ask painful questions.

xxxxxx

"So, they drugged your friend Miss Davis?"

Haley nodded "Yes, at first we thought that she was using the drugs but then we got this videotape that showed us how these…these men came into her room and drugged her."

xxxxxxxxx

"You said that she was raped by them, did you see it?"

Peyton swallowed hard. "No, I…um…did not see it. But…we heard her screaming and…when she came into the room…after…that…, her whole body was in bruises. And um…she…she had blood coming down her pants.", Peyton cried the whole time.

"So, you suggest that she was raped but you did not saw it?", one of the officers asked again. They were so cold that Peyton looked shocked at them. "Are you telling me that you don't believe me?"

"I am not saying that. Just answer the questions Miss Sawyer."

xxxxxxxx

"No, I did not see it. But I heard her. This is enough. And I saw the blood on her and I saw how she puked and looked at us after they raped and had beaten her. I saw how they undressed her and bathed her. Those…those…sick bastards and…I saw her with them in the Jacuzzi.", Rachel screamed at the officers while the tears went down her face.

xxxxxxxxxx

"What? I cannot believe that you ask me such a question. Have you seen her? Have you seen us? We….", it was enough for Haley. She felt like she was accused of being the bad person and lying and started crying hard into her hands.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Miss Davis. Can you tell us what happened?", Brooke looked out of the window from her bed and stayed mute for a long time.

She started whispering "We were attacked by those men."

"Did you know the men?"

"No."

"What did they do to you?"

"They drugged me."

"How come you did not realize that you were drugged?"

"They came at night."

"Apart of drugging you, what happened exactly?" Brooke closed her eyes and tried to forget the day she was with the four of them alone in the room. She heard herself pleading over and over again and she felt the pain and was so disgusted by herself at the moment. It was like all their fingerprints were on her body.

Brooke then looked at the officers, "Nothing. They kept us hostage and when we ran away they caught us and kicked the shit out of us, as you can see."

The officers wrote everything down and taped it.

"Did these men sexually assault any of you?"

Brooke immediately shook her head. "No.", she could not tell the truth. She could not say yes and tell them what they had done to her. How they had enjoyed using her body and thrusting into her while she had pleaded over and over again to stop. She could not tell them how they had laughed at her and had touched every part of her at them mean time.

"Did they rape you?" Brooke suddenly had problems breathing.

"No they did not. Don't ask me such questions. They did not.", she screamed and hyperventilated.

A nurse heard her screaming and went into the room.

"What is going on?", she asked confused and then she saw the two officers. Nobody had told them that they would come and she knew the two officers very well. They were good in getting criminals but lacked emotional intelligence and she knew that they had probably asked that girl anything they wanted to know.

After a heated discussion the officers finally left the room and the nurse gave Brooke something to calm down.

"They did not. You have to believe me. They did not.", Lucas had heard her screaming and without hesitation he ran into the room. He could not care less that he was forbidden to do so. He was shocked to see his pretty girl crying hysterically. He went over to her and held her tight.

Brooke looked up into his eyes and repeated, "They did not Broody. You have to believe me. They did not. They did not touch me, Lucas. I wouldn't have let them. I wouldn't. Please believe me. Please. You have to."

Lucas ran through her hair and held her tight until her medicine started kicking in and she fell asleep in his arms. Her face was still totally wet from her tears. She looked so vulnerable and small in his arms that it broke his heart.

When she slept, he was the one who started crying. Nobody had told him anything about a rape. But it was obvious to him.

The nurse was still in the room and looked sad at the young couple. Lucas just had to ask the question.

"Did…did they rape my girlfriend?"

The nurse did not say a word but of course they had made a rape kit and had given her the morning-after-pill. She was not allowed to tell him anything but nevertheless she nodded.

"Oh my god.", Lucas held his pretty girl closer to him. Although she was in bruises, she looked so calm when she was sleeping, but he knew that this was just an image.

An image that would go away when she would wake up. He knew Brooke all too well; he knew that she would try to push him away, that she would keep everything inside of her. He knew his pretty girl. A girl that did not talk about her own problems that much. At least not the big problems.

She had never admitted how much she missed her parents or how much she feared being alone. She always had tried to be the strong and cheery cheerleader. Of course a part of her had been that person but she had been also the vulnerable one.

Lucas feared what she felt now and how she would react, but there was no way that he would leave her, although he did not know what to do. Not at all.

Lucas held Brooke's hand the whole time while she was driven in her bed into the room again. She was still sleeping.

Lucas looked sad at the other person in the room, his friends.

Felix was hugging Rachel, Jake had his arms around Peyton and Nathan hugged Haley. All of them looked like they had been crying and looked at Brooke and Lucas.

Lucas tried to show a small smile but he did not manage to smile at all. At the moment there was nothing to smile about.

He had never thought that the vacation would turn out like this, with his friends lying bruised in bed and in physical and emotionally pain.

Nobody knew what they should say. There were no proper words, so they all stayed mute for a while until they heard Brooke moaning and slowly waking up.

"Hey honey.", Lucas avoided calling her his pretty girl because he still did not know why she had said that she was not his pretty girl any more. But he had a clue.

Brooke looked up at Lucas, she did not smile nor did she cry. She just looked at him for a moment and then turned to the other side.

Lucas immediately went into her bed and held her tight. Although she tried to get away, he turned her around, so that she had to face him.

"I love you.", he whispered and kissed her forehead. She hid her face into his chest and started crying. She cried for hours and she was not the only one crying in the room. All the teenagers did. She tried to push him away all the time but finally she let it go and let him hold her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sometimes things happen that are so hard to deal with that you believe that you will never get better. That you will never smile again. That you will never be the same again.

You feel so helpless and alone that you wish you could just vanish into nothing. Brooke felt like this at the moment. She felt like she had no power over her own life and emotions any more and she felt like those men had taken everything away from her. Everything that she had been.

It was not the physical pain that was the worst, it was the emotional one; the feeling that everything that mattered to you, now looked different. And the worst was that she was disgusted by herself. She wished she could just wash away their smelling and draw over the image of their smiles.

She cried because it was too much to handle, too much to understand and too much pressure. Pressure that she should tell her friends, her family, the cops, the nurses and doctors everything.

A pressure that was so heavy that she had problems to breath. A pressure coming from Lucas as well. She knew that he would do anything to help her, she knew that he would hold her for days, if that were what she needed.

But the biggest problem right now was, that she did not know what she needed. Right now she felt like there was nothing out there that could help her.

Right now she felt like she had turned into Brooke Davis, the girl that was raped. Nothing more.

And she knew that she would feel pity with any girl that was raped. But she hated to see the pity in the other ones eyes. She hated it so much that she preferred to be alone. She hated to be that girl.

Although Lucas was holding her, it did not feel good. She felt ashamed and valueless. She felt like she had never felt before.

She hated herself for feeling this way and she just wished to get another shot that would make her laugh at everything. Her body still ached for those drugs. Drugs that would help her to forget everything.

It was just too surreal. Although one knows that anything could happen to you; you can die tomorrow, today, get raped by strangers, have car or airplane accidents or even a heart attack at a young age, you think "this will never happen to me."

Well, that's what Brooke Davis had thought as well. Once.

And now she was lying in the hospital and was another statistic.

Another rape victim. Another young woman whose life had changed drastically because of other people.

Brooke Davis, the girl who had been raped and drugged by four mysterious men.

_And then you look back at old pictures of your own as a child and feel jealous of yourself. Because there was a time that your life was easy. Full of joy and happiness. And then you feel pity with this young girl because you know what this girl will have to go through._

_Through hell._

_But I can tell you that if Brooke Davis will manage to go through hell, she'll come out as a stronger person and she'll feel a happiness she'd never felt before._  
_But getting out of hell. That's the worst task ever. And not everybody does make it._

xxxxxxxxxx

**_Thanks for taking your time! Take care!_**


	11. Reality

_**Thank you soooo much for all your reviews!** **I read them again and they motivated me to continue...**_

_**I am sorry that it's been a while since I updated. I hope some of you will still read this story and tell me your thoughts. I am a little nervous though because lately I feel a little unsure with this story. Thanks to dianehermans and forever-alwaysB-Davis, who told me again that I should update it! I hope you enjoy the chapter now!**_

xxxxxxx

Brooke, Rachel, Peyton and Haley were lying in their beds in the same room. Everyone looked like war victims and were drugged, so that they would not feel too much pain. Haley looked down at her broken arm and had to look at Brooke again. She looked so lost and in contrary to the others Brooke did not say a word but just stared out of the window. Her tigger was gone and she knew that it would take a lot of time to get her back.

xxxxx

Peyton touched her forehead and felt the big bump on it. Her whole body was covered in bruises and she did not know how to cope with the situation. She knew that all of them were suffering but she also knew that only one of them was a rape victim. She looked over at Brooke and wanted to take her hand into hers but Brooke took hers away. Peyton knew that Brooke was shutting all of them out. It broke her heart but she did not know what to do at all.

xxxxx

Rachel saw how Brooke took her hand out of Peyton's and looked sadly into Peyton's eyes. They did not say anything but both of them felt and thought the same. She touched her mouth and could not believe that the men had hit her that hard that a tooth was missing now. She wished that this would just be a nightmare. "Wake up Rachel. Wake up.", she thought but unfortunately she knew that this was their reality.

xxxxx

Brooke stared out of the window and felt like she was not inside of her own body. She did not feel any pain or fear. It was like she was not there at all. She stayed like this for hours until a nurse came into the room and checked on them. Suddenly her whole body began to shiver again and she held her stomach in pain. The nurse immediately went over to her and gave her a basket. She puked for the next minutes although nothing was left in her stomach. Her whole body began to tremble forcefully and she moaned in pain.

"It's okay Miss Davis. Those cramps are normal because of the drugs in your system. It will go away."

"It hurts. Make it stop.", Brooke started to scream in pain and tossed around.

The nurse injected something into her system and soon she fell asleep. So this would be how the next days would look like. A living nightmare.

The doctors had explained them all that these men used a new synthetic drug on Brooke and that her body still wanted more shots and would be in a lot of pain.

xxxxxx

Haley, Peyton and Rachel looked at the sleeping Brooke and felt so much pity that they did not know what to do. It was just so unfair. Of course all of them were suffering and afraid that these men would come back but Brooke's pain could not be compared to the other one's pain. No one knew what to say and soon they fell asleep as well.

xxxxx

The next day the girls could leave the hospital and they were more than happy to hear that. The only one that did not say a word was Brooke. All she did was looking out of the window and not paying any attention to her surroundings.

Lucas came into the room and wanted to name her his "pretty girl" but he remembered that she did not want to be called this name any more. Although she was badly bruised, she was still his pretty girl and it broke his heart to see her suffering that much. He did not really know what to do. He knew that those strangers had raped her and it made him want to vomit and kill them, but he could not show those emotions in front of her. He needed to be there for her and to suppress his own fear, anger, sadness and feeling of helplessness.

"Hey.", he sat down besides her and hoped that she would turn around but she did not react at all. "The others are waiting for us.", he took her hand into his but Brooke took it back immediately. She did not want to hurt him-not at all but she felt disgusted and alone. Suddenly she held her stomach in pain and moaned. She did not say anything but Lucas knew what was about to come. He got the basket and held it in front of her and within seconds Brooke puked into it.

"It's okay. It's okay.", he stroke her back and tried to calm her down a little while her tears streamed down her cheek. Finally Brooke lay back again with sweat on her face and empty eyes. "I love you Brooke.", Lucas stroke her cheek but this time Brooke did not turn away but she started to cry. He wanted to hug her but Brooke jumped out of the bed and started to scream while the tears streamed down her face.

"I am not lovable. Don't say that. Don't say that to me. I am dirty, I need to get that dirt off of me.", she screamed and scraped her own skin a little and then she started to destroy everything that was around her.

"Brooke. Please stop.", Lucas walked over to her and could see all the bruises on her beautiful legs. His girlfriend was more than broken and he wished that he could turn back time. To protect her from everything.

Brooke did not stop until some nurses came into the room and injected something into her system.

"Nooooooooo.", she screamed when they held her tight but the medicine started to work. Her world got dizzy and soon her wet eyes were closed and she lay on the ground and in the arms of a nurse. They put her back to bed and looked with so much pity at her. This beautiful girl had to go through the worst and it was still not over and it would be a long rode until this girl could smile again. Lucas decided to call Brooke's parents again. He was asked whether Brooke had someone to look after her and when he said that he would do it, they suggested that a grown-up person would be better.

xxxxxxxx

"Hello Mrs. Davis. This is Lucas, Brooke's boyfriend.", he had only met this woman one time and she was exactly like Brooke had described: cold. All she cared about was making money and looking good. Sometimes Lucas wondered how Brooke could turn into such an amazing person without any idols. Lucas tried to stay strong but he started to cry into the phone.

"Did something happen to Brooke?", he could hear that her voice cracked a little and that maybe she showed some empathy for the first time.

"Yes. She is in the hospital and…and…the girls were kidnapped by strangers and…she was raped Mrs. Davis. Brooke was raped by them and…", Lucas was shocked what Mrs. Davis answered him coldly.

"Did she take the morning after pill?"

"What?"

"I asked whether she took…"

"I understood it but I can't believe that you ask me that question. Your daughter, your only and beautiful daughter is lying here in the hospital and is emotionally and physically in a very bad state. I assumed that you would feel a little empathy with her but I guess I was wrong."

"In which hospital?", Victoria asked a little unsure. It was not like she wanted to be so cold towards Brooke. To be true, Brooke was the only person that made her feel vulnerable at times. The only person that she loved so much that she had to separate herself from her because those feelings were strange to her. She had always made sure that Brooke got the best nanny, the best trainer and so on but she did not know how to be a real mother.

"She can't be alone now.", Victoria said, "I will get her the best caretaker and therapist."

"I am sorry but I cannot talk to you any more. My girlfriend is lying here in the Tree Hill hospital in a very bad shape and you…you do not even think about coming and…whatever. Have a good life.", Lucas turned his phone off and needed to sit down again. It was probably the most intense talk he ever had to someone. "Fuck.", he punched the wall and did not care that he hurt his fist a little.

xxxxxxx

Nathan and Haley were sitting on the couch in their apartment and Haley could not stop crying while she lay in his arms. He held her tight to his chest and had tears in his eyes as well. It was just too much. She was crying because she was in pain, emotionally and physically. And she was crying because she knew what had happened to her tigger and she could hear her screaming all the time while those bastards thrust into her. And she was afraid that they would come back. "I don't know what to do Nathan. I don't know it.", Haley whispered and Nathan nodded sadly.

"It'll get better and we figure it out. We figure it out.", he whispered but hoped that this was not a lie. To be true, he was scared himself. He felt helpless and he definitely hated this feeling. Right now he wished to have a gun and find those strangers and kill them in one second. He would not hesitate, he would just do it. Revenge was on his mind and although he knew that this would not really help the girls, he could not push those thoughts away.

xxxxxxxx

"Are you there Peyton?", Jake was holding Peyton in his arms while they sat on her bed. Peyton stared into nothing and wished to wake up from the nightmare. "Peyton. You are scaring me.", Jake kissed her head softly and was glad that she looked up.

"I am sorry.", she kissed his mouth and cuddled closer, "Why do those things happen Jake. Why? It's not fair. I hate the world.", she tried to suppress the tears but nevertheless they came out of it.

"I know. It's not fair and it will never be but I'll be there for you and…"

"I know. And I am so grateful for that. For having you but…I know I'll get better. Those are only bruises.", she pointed at every bruise "but…Jake. I was not the one that was raped. Rape Jake. My best friend was raped and…and I know her. She'll shut us out. Everyone. When I see her, I hear her screaming in pain. I…", it was enough for Peyton and she cried into his arms but then she jumped up. "Fuck. Crying won't help anyone.", she sat down on her chair and started to draw. She needed it, it was her outlet. Sometimes she just started drawing without really know what she would draw. This time it was Brooke. She drew a Brooke that was hugging herself and hid her head between her knees and cried in a corner while the people she loved tried to talk to her. But the Brooke on the picture closed her ears with her hands.

xxxxxxx

Rachel and Felix were sitting in the living room. Nobody knew what to say. They were not a pair that long and it was a hard task for their relationship. "You can go home.", Rachel stood up and looked down at him.

"What?", he asked shocked and looked into a soft smile. "But…"

"It's okay. I would like to be alone. I call you tomorrow.", Rachel said honestly and could see the confusion in his face. It hurt her but she needed to be alone right now.

"Rachel, I…"

"Felix. Please.", she pleaded and he nodded after a minute and hugged her, "Call me if you need me. I am there for you."

"Thank you.", she looked after him when he left her house. She did not really know what to do. She just sat down on the couch and tried to suppress the images from their kidnapping. She tried to suppress Brooke's screaming and how they assumed that she would use drugs. She tried to suppress it all but it did not work. She knew that the old Brooke was gone. She remembered how she felt when she had almost been raped. That was an experience she would never forget. Even she had felt dirty and worthless although the man had not succeeded. But Brooke had been gang-raped. An image she tried to suppress. Rachel lay down on the couch and hugged her pillow tight. She did not want to cry right now. She knew that this would not help anyone. Not her, not the others and especially not Brooke.

She walked to her closet and saw the white powder. She knew that this would only help for a while but it would not solve any problem at all. She took it into her hand and hesitated.

xxxxxxxx

Brooke had to stay in the hospital for another night. She was emotionally not stable and they did not want to let her out until a grown-up person would take care of her. Of course she had to see a therapist but Brooke did not say a word during the session. She just stared into space.

Karen had agreed to take care of Brooke and already changed one room for her. Of course she did not know how to handle her either but she knew that she wanted to help her son's girlfriend every second.

xxxxxxx

Brooke woke up in the morning and was glad that she was alone. She still felt dizzy from the medication they gave her to sleep and tried to take a sitting position. Her whole body was aching like hell and she winced a little. She did not know whether she was happy to feel this pain or not. The pain showed her that she was not dead but alive. Inside she felt more dead than alive but to be true she did not really know which option she preferred. She turned around when she saw someone gasping and looking at her. Her eyes widened in shock and she did not know what to say. In front of her was standing someone she had not seen for a long time. Her feelings towards her were mixed. Somewhere between love and hatred.

But suddenly she could not hold back her tears and when Victoria came closer towards her and Brooke saw tears in her mother's eyes, she broke down as well. "Mommy.", she whispered and cried in her mother's arms. She had never seen her mother crying. Never. And she could not remember one moment where her mother had actually held her when she'd been crying.

Victoria Davis was shocked to see her little daughter so bruised. She had imagined the worst but this definitely was worse than she thought. She had never shown any tears to anyone but seeing her girl suffering that much, broke her heart. She did not even know that she still was capable of crying. She had always suppressed any tears that wanted to come out. She felt how Brooke held her tight and it almost hurt a little. Without thinking she went into bed with her daughter and behind her. She held her close and maybe this was the first time that she really felt like a mother.

"Mommy…", Brooke cried over and over again, as if she was afraid to loose her.

Victoria did not really know what to say. It was like being thrown into real motherhood without any preparation. She realized that she did not know much of her daughter. But it broke her heart to see the young girl, her own blood, that hurt and she promised herself that she would try her best. She did not know whether this was enough. She rocked Brooke back and forth and kissed her head.

xxxxxxxx

A little later Victoria Davis talked to the doctors and therapist while Brooke was sleeping again. These talks emphasized again in what an emotionally state her daughter was in and that she could not leave her alone. She tried to call her husband but he did not pick up his phone. Nothing new. She wanted to enter the room again but Lucas stood in front of her and blocked the way.

"What are you doing here?", he asked shocked and with so much hatred in his voice. Victoria took a deep breath and then snapped back.

"You called me if you don't remember. Now let me get through the door to my daughter that I will take home now."

"No you won't. You did not care for her her whole life and you'll hurt her even more. I don't know why I called you. It was wrong and you'll hurt her more pretending you care now and then leaving her alone again."

"I won't leave her alone and actually it's none of your business Mr. Scott."

"Of course it is. She's my girlfriend and I love her and want what's best for her. A mother should usually want that too but…"

"I don't have that talk with you right now.", she pointed at him and then they heard Brooke screaming after her. "She needs me.", Victoria opened the door and went inside to her daughter. Lucas stayed outside for some minutes to calm down. He did not want to show his fury to Brooke. He opened the door and found Brooke in her mother's arms. He did not know whether he thought that this was a good or bad thing. It really depended on Victoria; how she would react in the next days.

xxxxxxxx

Meanwhile three of the strangers could not believe that the girls had managed to escape and that one of them was lying in the hospital. No one had ever escaped them and they wanted it to stay this way.

xxxxxxx

_**Is anyone still reading it?**_


	12. Cry out for help

**It was hard writing this chapter. It's pretty disturbing...just to warn you. This is definitely not my "easiest" story and it makes me sad and sick that those things happen in real life!**

xxxxx

Some weeks after the attack the entire girls were at home and their bruises were gone: But only the physical ones. The emotional ones would stay probably forever and everyone dealt differently with it. Haley could not leave Nathan's side for a second while Rachel broke up with Felix and wanted to be alone and Peyton was somewhere in between and sometimes pushed Jake away and then regretted it the next second. But all of them worried the most about Brooke. She was the one that was raped and she was the one that had lost her voice. She did not want to see anyone any more, not even Lucas and she only stayed in her room for hours and showered like every hour.

She felt dirty and could still smell the men on her body and at night she had to go through everything again. How they thrust into her without mercy, touched her at every spot and used her like a doll. She hated her body and she hated that people felt pity with her and only saw the girl that was raped in her. Victoria Davis tried everything to get back her daughter. Although she had never spent much time with her, she knew that the version that was lying upstairs in the bed, was not the Brooke Davis she knew. It broke her heart that those bastards had taken away her spirit, her laugh, her love for life.

She looked into the room and heard Brooke showering again. So she opened the bathroom door and was shocked.

"Honey stop that.", Victoria opened the shower and took Brooke's hand into hers. Brooke had managed to scrape herself badly and her arms and legs were bleeding now. Not much but still the water was red.

"No. Leave me alone. I am dirty. I need to get this dirt off of me.", Brooke tried to get free but Victoria pushed her outside and took a towel and wrapped it around Brooke's body. Her curves were gone and all she could see was a skinny girl that told her the other night that she wished that those bastards had killed her. Victoria pulled her onto her lap and rocked her back and forth. Maybe she should have done that more often when Brooke had been a child. She held her hands in hers and kissed her forehead while Brooke cried heavily. Finally Brooke was crying again and let her touch her.

"Mom. Mom.", Brooke whispered sadly over and over again.

"I am here honey. I am here and I won't go away.", Victoria cried with her daughter.

"I don't know what to do. I am sorry. I am so sorry.", Brooke cried into her mother's chest and wished that all her pain would just go away. But she knew that she would always remember her torturers. She would see their faces and smiles at night, she would hear their voices, she would feel their touches and smell them. She was broken and she knew it.

**xxxxxx WARNING...FLASHBACK TO HER RAPE! xxxxxxx**

_They carried her to the bedroom and Brooke shivered how they looked at them. "Please.", she sobbed but the first man jumped on top of her and pushed her back to the bed. While he was sitting on her stomach, the other man pulled down her underpants while the other man pulled down her shirt. Finally she was lying naked under the men. She tried to get free but she had no chance against those four men. One of them held her arms above her, the other spread her legs apart without mercy. The one that was sitting on top of her started to caress her breast._

_"Shit. You're so damn hot.", he said and took one breast into her mouth. Brooke screamed but her scream was gone when the one that held her hand kissed her and entered his tongue. She immediately bit on his tongue and tasted his blood._

_"You bitch.", he slapped her in the face, "so she likes it hard guys." He went to the other side and without mercy he entered three of his fingers. Brooke screamed in pain and could not believe what was happening. Finally he went with his mouth between her legs. "Shit. She tastes great guys.", one guy after another went between her leg while the other ones just laughed at her._

_"Hey pretty girl. That's just the beginning.", one man nibbled at her earlobe and whispered to her. She knew that he was not lying. "C'mon boss. You're first.", one of them spread her legs more apart that it even hurt and the next one took off his pants._

_"No. No. Leave me alone. Please. No.", she screamed in panic but it was too late. He entered her without mercy. "You're hurting me. Stop. Please stop."_

_But instead of stopping he thrust into her harder and the other ones enjoyed other parts of her body. When she was sitting on the lap of another one and he was thrusting into her, she could not even cry any more._

_"Shit. She's so tight.", he released into her and moaned. "Good girl.", he kissed her neck and did not care that they were hurting her the worst._

_xxxxxxxxx  
_

Brooke screamed in her mother's arm and held her ears with her hands. She heard their voices over and over again and did not know what to do. "Brooke. Calm down.", but it was getting worse and worse. Finally Victoria took the needle and injected something into her system. The doctor had given it to her to calm her down. Within seconds Brooke felt dizzy and her sobbing calmed down.

"I cannot do it any more. I can't. I can't", she whispered over and over again until her eyes got heavy and she fell asleep. Victoria looked at her beautiful daughter and did not know what to do at all. The girl was broken and the old Brooke was gone: Probably forever. She had already called detectives and pretty high friends to get those bastards. Nobody was allowed to hurt her baby. Nobody!

xxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was lying in his bed at home and cried into the pillow. Brooke did not want to see him any more and whenever he came to her house, she shivered from his touch. He was loosing her and he did not know what to do. Even Victoria tried to make Brooke see that it was good to have Lucas around but Brooke stayed mute for hours and did not look at them. She was gone and no one knew what to do. Of course she was in therapy but nothing would help that fast. And the therapy could not take away the events; it could only help her deal with it.

xxxxxxxxxx

School started and to all of their surprise Brooke did not miss the first day. "Hello pre…", he stopped immediately and replaced the word "pretty girl with honey". He wanted to take his arm around her but Brooke hugged herself tight and did not let him touch her.

"Hello", Brooke whispered. He was even happy to hear a word coming out of her mouth. Even if it was only a hallo. At least her voice was not gone totally. Brooke stayed mute in class and everyone could see that the cheery Brooke was gone. She did not listen to anything that the teacher was saying and it worried them how skinny she was.

The girls went to lunch after the class and as expected Brooke did not eat anything. "Brooke. You have to eat.", Haley said calmly and touched Brooke's skinny arm.

"I am not hungry.", Brooke whispered and looked out of the window.

"But…"

"No but Rachel. I am not hungry. So leave me alone.", Brooke stormed out of the school. It was too much for her. Everyone was staring at her, everyone wanted something from her and all she wanted right now was being left alone. Nothing more. Why couldn't they just stop caring? She did not care. Why should others? She ran and ran and ran until she bumped into someone.

"Ouch.", both of them fell to the ground. "Open your damn eyes." Brooke looked at someone she did not really like very much. "Have you eaten your tongue or what happened?", Alex stood up.

"Oh shut up.", Brooke stood up as well and wanted to walk the other way but Alex walked after her, "Could you please leave me alone."

"Why are you looking like shit? Brooke Davis: The one and only. Popular. Boyfriend and rich.", Alex laughed at Brooke. There had always been a rivalry between them. Alex had been in love with Lucas for years but he had chosen Brooke.

"Fuck you.", Brooke said back.

"Oh what happened? Mommy dearest and daddy left you alone again? Stop feeling pity for yourself. You have everything you need."

This was too much for Brooke. She jumped onto Alex and hit the shit out of her, "Leave me alone. Just all of you. Get out of my life and let me die. I am not worth living. I am dirty and ugly and…", Brooke broke down and hid between her legs. Alex did not really know what to do and wiped her bloody nose. She had not expected those words out of Brooke Davis' mouth. She was probably the only one that did not know about her rape. The whole town knew it but Alex had been in the psychiatry.

"I am sorry.", Alex finally said but Brooke stood up and ran away. She ran to the bridge and looked down at it. She thought of it: Why shouldn't she jump? Everybody would be happier without her and she'd end her suffering. She took one step forward.

"Whoaaaa. Brooke stop.", Alex was shocked to see what Brooke was about to do.

"I hate my life.", with that Brooke jumped of the bridge without hesitation. Alex ran towards the spot and screamed in shock. Unfortunately no one was near them, so she ran downstairs and jumped into the water and swam towards Brooke who was not moving.

"Oh my god. Oh my god.", she pulled Brooke to the shore and searched for a pulse but there was not one. So she did CPR and was relieved when Brooke started to breathe and puked out the water. Brooke did not really understand what was happening but the next sensation she felt was a hard fist colliding with her cheek.

"Are you crazy? Killing yourself? What on earth is wrong with you?", Alex asked shocked and could not breathe normally. Brooke looked sadly at her.

"Why did you safe me. Why did you safe me?", she started to cry and this time Alex took her arm around her and let her sob into her chest.

"Shhh…it's okay.", Alex whispered and could still not believe that Brooke Davis was such a broken girl. She always appeared to be so strong.

"Why did you do it?", Alex asked shocked but Brooke stood up and wiped her tears and answered coldly.

"That's none of your business and if you tell anyone I'll make your life the worst possible."

"No no no. You stay here now. You cannot just jump off a bridge and then cry in my arms and not tell me why you did that. Are you nuts? Killing yourself? Boy problems are not that big to do that."

"Boy problems? I wish I had them you bitch.", Brooke screamed back and started to shiver.

"Well then what is it? Nothing that worse can happen in your Brooke bubble that you jump of a bridge. Stop being so dramatic.", this time Brooke slumped to the ground.

"I can't. I can't do it any more. I want to be happy but I can't. I just can't. Everybody suffers because of me. But I cannot get them out of my mind."

"Who?", Alex asked a little worried.

"I was raped. Fine Alex. Rape", it was the first time that she said it out loud, "Brooke Davis, the cheery and popular cheerleader was raped by four men. And they told me how great my body was. They touched me everywhere and they took away my pride. Are you happy now? You can have Lucas because he sure does not need a filthy whore like me. I am dirty and ugly and their handprints are on every part of my body. I hate my body. I just hate me.", Brooke started to scratch herself again but Alex fell down besides her and took her hands into hers.

"Brooke Davis. You are not ugly or a filthy whore although I've probably called you this before. I see a broken but beautiful and way too skinny girl. And those…those bastards will get punished for that and…please don't do that again.", Alex cried as well. Brooke looked confused at Alex and then Alex took a deep breath and showed her a big scar on her wrist.

"I used a razor and it did not even hurt while I did it. I…I….thought it would be better to be gone. But…but I know it is not and you make those bastards succeed. They may have assaulted your body but it's still you that can heal your sole and nobody can take away that. So do you understand me Brooke Davis. Don't do that.", Brooke looked shocked at Alex and both of them cried for hours in each other's arms.

"Why did you do it?", Brooke whispered after some time.

"Well…daddy dearest loves me in a way he should not do and…mommy…well…looks away for years.", Brooke was the first to know Alex' secret except of Julian. She did not know what to answer and looked shocked at Alex. Alex just smiled back.

"Well, you're not the only one who hates her body. Although we are pretty hot, huh?", Brooke smiled softly.

"Thank you.", she whispered exhausted. "Did you talk to anyone about that?"

"Well, no. I don't want anyone to feel pity with me. But I have Julian. He knows it and he cares. I don't live at home any more and…well my dad is in jail but those memories won't go away."

"Never?", Brooke asked shyly.

"No. But it gets easier living with it. I can assure you that!", Alex took her arm around Brooke's shoulder and for the first time she liked Brooke Davis. "How about we stop feeling pity with us but do something fun? Do you drink?"

Brooke raised an eyebrow, "I am still Brooke Davis."

"Great. Let's go to my apartment.", Alex held out her hand and smiled. Brooke hesitated a moment but then took it. They went into Alex' apartment and drank one tequila after another and watched movies. Brooke felt understood and it was good that Alex did not ask her any more questions.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas heard his phone ringing, "Hello"

"Hey Luke. This is Alex. Your girlfriend is pretty wasted at my apartment. Could you get her?"

It did not take long that Lucas stood in the apartment and saw Brooke lying sleepily on the couch. "What happened?"

"Just a rough day.", Alex answered. Lucas nodded and took her into his arms and went to him. He wanted to bring her home but she insisted on going to his place. He laid her down on the bed and was shocked when she pressed her lips on his mouth. "Brooke."

"Just be quiet and kiss me back.", she went into his pants and although he missed her touched, he knew that this was wrong.

"Brooke stop."

"No Lucas. I need you. Please clean me. I need you now. Please. Are you that disgusted?"

"Of course not. I love you Brooke and no matter what they did to you, you are amazing and my girlfriend, the most beautiful girl on the planet. But I don't think that you're ready. I want to be intimate with you when you're ready and although I miss your touches I'll wait no matter how long. Do you understand me Brooke Davis. You are more than a prefect body.", Brooke looked up at him and started to sob.

"I love you.", she cried into his chest and held him tight. He had missed her that much in the last time and cried with her. He knew that it was just the first step but Brooke was letting him in again. He held her tight and wanted to protect her from anything. She cried for hours in his arms and when he wanted to leave to go to the bathroom she held him even tighter in fear.

"No. Please don't leave me.", she whispered and he took her up into his arms and carried her with him to the bathroom. They showered together and he washed her whole body softly and kissed all of her bruises she'd left on her body. He was worried. She was very skinny and her wrists looked horrible with all the scratches.

"I love you so much.", he went through her hair with the shampoo and enjoyed having such an intimate moment with her. One day his pretty girl would be back and he'd do anything to help her feeling safe in this world. Anything.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_**Okay, maybe some of you don't like that I added Alex. I did not like her on the show at first cause she was making Brooke's life very hard (with all the Brulian Ups and Downs) but I wanted to add a figure that somehow can respond to Brooke's feelings and understands her thoughts! I am really open to any suggestions. Someone wrote me that those b*** should come back but right now I feel like it's too much torture to make them hurt her again. I hope some of you are still reading even after the long gap.**_


	13. Too much

_**Another chapter. Finally. I am sorry that it took me so long but a lot of things happened. I try my best to update faster. Thanks to EVERYONE who is still interested in the story! It means a lot to me!**_

xxxxxxxx

Brooke sat at the table and just looked disgusted at her meal. She knew that her mother was not going to give up but even after one hour she did not take one bite of it. "Honey, you have to eat.", Victoria did not know what to do with her daughter any more. Normally her daughter was an independent young woman that did not need her. Well, that is what she always thought but now her little girl was hurting herself more and more with every day and it seemed like Brooke did not want anyone around her.

"I can't, okay. I just can't.", Brooke cried and then threw the plate onto the ground and ran upstairs. Victoria looked after her broken daughter and knew that she had to get those bastards that had hurt her little daughter in the worst way possible. Then she looked at the plate and a tear fell down her cheek. She saw the blood on the broken piece of glass and went upstairs into Brooke's room. There, Brooke was lying under her blanket and cried heavily. Victoria took away the blanket and held her tightly.  
"Show me your hand.", Brooke showed it to her and felt safe when Victoria bandaged it. Victoria then looked at the rest of Brooke's arm and saw all those marks. It hurt her so much that her own daughter was hurting herself. She knew that the therapist could not help her that fast but somehow she hoped for a wonder pill.

"I am sorry mom. I am so sorry. I don't know what to do.", Brooke cried into her chest and thought she would suffocate from her own tears one day.

"It's okay honey.", every day Victoria was surprised by her own kindness. She was a cold woman but lately her daughter made her feel like she had never felt before. She felt needed and she liked that feeling and she felt so much love that it scared her but she knew she would never let her daughter down again.

xxxxxxxx

Lucas lay in his bed and looked at his mobile. He had phoned Brooke a few times but she did not pick up her phone. It felt like the Brooke he knew was not there any more. There was a huge distance between them and he did not really know how to handle that. Of course he was there for her. Of course he would do anything but Brooke did not let him do it. She barely talked to him and she did not want him or anyone to touch her. It felt like she was dying a little more with each day.

xxxxxxxxx

Although Victoria had forbidden Brooke to go out, Brooke climbed out of her window and walked over to Alex. "Hey Alex.", she smiled a little and took a sip from the alcohol in her hand. Alex and Brooke had become friends in the last time. Everyone was shocked and especially Haley, Rachel and Peyton did not know how to deal with it. It felt like Brooke did not want them around her at all.

"Hey don't drink that alone.", Alex took the vodka and made a grimace. "Pure Brooke? That's disgusting."

"No, it's not.", Brooke replied and then looked at Alex. "What happened? You look sad?"

Alex took a deep breath, "Well, I visited my dad in jail today and he told me how much he loves me. It's just hard, you know."

At first Brooke did not know what to say but then nodded, "I guess I know. Well then let's party today."

"Brooke. I think you should…"

"If you start like everyone else Alex then I'll go partying alone and you can just leave me alone.", Brooke looked madly at her. She did not need another bodyguard and just wanted to forget everything that had happened to her. Unfortunately nothing really worked.

"Fine. Let's go.", Alex took her arm around her newfound friend and then looked at her phone, "Shit Julian. I have a date with Julian today."

"Oh. A date?", Brooke said without any emotion.

"Ewww…no, not like that. He's my best friend. You know that. How about you come with me?", Alex suggested.

"No, it's okay. I just go partying by myself.", Brooke answered but Alex did not let her go and convinced her to come with her to Julian.

"Wow. That's a huge house.", Brooke whispered when she stood in front of Julian's house.

"Yup, he's pretty wealthy. But I don't think more than you are.", Alex joked and hugged Julian happily when he opened the door. Of course Julian knew about Brooke. Alex had told him everything but he could not believe how pretty Brooke was in reality. Of course he could tell that she was way too skinny and saw how she hid her wrists but there was something about her that immediately caught his attention. Alex immediately realized that Brooke amazed Julian.

"That's Brooke.", Alex pointed at her and Julian immediately got out of his trance.

"Hey. I am Julian. Nice to meet you. Come in.", he shook her hand and could tell that Brooke did not feel comfortable. It seemed like she was afraid of him and hugged herself.

"Do you want anything to drink?", Julian asked the two girls but Brooke shook her head without saying anything.

The three of them spent the whole night together. Alex and Julian talked constantly while Brooke just listened. Somehow she liked Julian. He was kind and pretty and funny too but she still felt unsafe around any men.

"Here, I made us a cake.", Julian said and came back with a big cake.

"Great.", Alex answered and immediately took a piece while Brooke hesitated.

"Don't you like chocolate cake?", Julian asked Brooke who looked helplessly. "Um…yes I do.", she faked a smile and took one piece. At first she only looked at it and did not know what to do. Even the smell of food made her sick. But then she just ate it fast and held her stomach in pain. It felt like she had eaten stones. "Um…where is the bathroom?"

"It's right over there.", Julian pointed at a blue door and Brooke immediately rushed into it and puked. She hated it but she could not control it any more and somehow afterwards she felt better. Nevertheless she cried. It was like her whole life was turned into a life that she hated. She hated herself, she hated her friends, she hated those men. Everything she once had loved so much was now only an object of hatred. She could not even stand Lucas' being at her side any more. Slowly she stood up again and walked outside.

Of course both of them, Alex and Julian, knew what she had done but they did not say anything. "How about a game?", Julian suggested.

"Pantomime.", Alex answered immediately, "I am going to be an actress and I'm very good at this." Julian laughed and Brooke just nodded unhappily but tried to suppress her tears.

"Um…a whale?", Brooke suggested when Julian made weird movements.

"A whale?", Julian looked shocked at her and then burst out into laughing. Brooke immediately blushed and then received a slap from Alex.

"A whale? That was me you idiot, not a whale.", Alex said and Brooke looked shocked at her.

"Oh…um…sorry.", Julian let himself fall on the couch and unintentionally touched Brooke's shoulder. She shivered immediately and jumped up. "Um…I have to go home.", she whispered and before they could protest, she ran out the door. She ran for an hour and then fell to the floor and cried. The tears streamed down her face and she started to hit the ground with her hand when she fell to her knees. It was too much. Everything was just too much. Her own life was too much and she did not know how to handle it anymore. She wanted to be the old Brooke but she did not know how.

xxxxxxxxx

"So you know where they are?", Victoria talked to someone on the phone. "I don't care whether you get them alive or not. I want them to suffer. I want them to feel pain.", Victoria answered coldly. The man on the phone agreed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Karen Roe could not believe what was happening. Victoria Davis was sitting in her living room and crying. The Victoria Davis that would never cry, that would abandon her child for years and that only cared for money. Obviously that was wrong.

"And she won't eat any more. I have to literally force her and she scrapes herself and I don't know what to do any more Karen. I don't know it.", Karen took her arm around Victoria.

"Have you thought about the psychiatry?", Karen asked carefully. At first Victoria looked shocked at her but then she nodded.

"Yes I have. I mean she has a therapist but that won't help this fast and…but my child in the psychiatry? She will hate that and it is so wrong what happened to her.", Victoria tried to suppress her tears but nothing worked. It was again a new sensation for her and she had to get used to showing her vulnerability. Lucas listened to their conversation and felt very helpless. Brooke's world was falling apart. His pretty girl was not the one she used to be. He wished to get those men and kick the shit out of them. It drove him crazy that they were still somewhere out there and were not punished for everything they had done to one young woman. Those men had not only destroyed Brooke's life but also many others's more.

xxxxxxxxxx

Brooke looked into the mirror and did not like what she saw. She was not the pretty girl any more. She was skinny, her eyes looked tired because she could not sleep at night, her hair was a mess and there was no sign of hope in her. She opened her diary and started to write.

"_I am not me any more. I don't know who I am. I look at myself in the mirror and I flinch because I don't recognize myself. I hate my life. I hate myself. All I want to do is sleep and forget but I can't. I smell them. I see them every minute and I wish they killed me. I don't want anyone around me and I feel guilty that everyone suffers because of me. I don't want them to suffer. They should just forget me. I am just a burden now and they are better off without me. I am not the Brooke any more everybody wants me to be. I am not tigger, pretty girl or whatever. It feels like being alive but being dead at the same time. I am too weak. I can't do it any more. I just can't. I am sorry everyone. I tried but it's too hard. I am so sorry. Please just forget me and live a happy life_.", she looked at the pills in her hand. A tear came down her cheek but she did not even feel it any more. Maybe those pills would release her?

xxxxxxxxxx

_**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**_


	14. Nobody said it was easy!

_**It's time to say goodbye :). Not because I want to but because I am literally forced because my time is running short! Of course the option of a sequel is always there...who knows! Thank you so much for reading this story!**_

_**xxxxxx  
**_

Brooke looked at the pills when she suddenly heard a knock on her window. She was about to take one pill but then looked at the window and widened her eyes in shock. Julian, Alex' best friend, was sitting in the tree and smiling through the window. Brooke walked a little unsure towards it and slowly wiped her tears and then opened it and hugged herself and took a step backwards.

"Hi, sorry, I did not mean to frighten you but…"

"You did not.", Brooke lied. But in reality she was more than frightened. But she did not know whether she was frightened of him or herself.

"I wanted to ask you whether you'd come with us? We found a pretty great…", suddenly Alex screamed from downstairs.

"Don't ask her. Just force her to come with us. She'll say no if you ask her.", Brooke smiled a little at this comment.

"Um…okay. I force you to come with us.", Julian smiled softly but Brooke shook her head.

"Um…thank you but I'm not…"

"Look Brooke. How about you just come with us? If you want to go back, we'll bring you back. No risk no fun, right? And you can take those pills any time you want.", he said with a sad voice. Brooke reddened and looked shocked at him.

"Let's make a deal. You give me those pills and I…I mean we…do anything fun every day. If I manage to get you to smile just once, I don't give them back to you.", Julian said and hoped that this would work. He did not know Brooke but he could tell that she was in a lot of emotional pain and Alex had told him everything and it reminded him of his sister that was not on earth with him any more. Brooke hesitated but then gave him the box. He looked at it and then smiled.

"You realize that if you took all of them you'd wake up with a huge headache?", he held out his hand but Brooke took a step backwards and then took a deep breath and let him help her out of the room.

"So, what are we going to do?", Brooke asked and Alex slung her arms around her.  
"You'll see."

A little later Brooke looked up at the roller coaster and shook her head, "I am not going up there.", she looked shocked when Julian turned the lights on and a song started to play.

"Well, it's my dad's park. I know how everything works. So let's go.", he took Alex' hand and walked towards it but Brooke shook her head.

"No. I am not a roller coaster type.", she joked.

"You dare to take all of these", he pointed at the pills, "But don't dare to drive a roller coaster?", he teased her and suppressed a smiled when she looked madly at him.

"Fine.", she stormed to the roller coaster and sat down. She was in the middle of Julian and Alex and screamed when it started and almost broke their hands because she squeezed them so tightly. But after the third time she held out her hands and closed her eyes. The wind blew through her hair and she had a small smile on her face. It was the first time that she felt free again. Julian and Alex looked at each other and then at Brooke and smiled. After the tenth round Alex and Julian gave up and sat down on the ground and just watched how Brooke continued driving the roller coaster. They heard her crying but pretended not to do so. Somehow they knew that she needed time alone. What they did not know was that those tears of her were tears because she was happy that she had not taken the pill.

xxxxxxxxx

The next day Brooke, Haley, Peyton and Rachel were sitting in Rachel's apartment and watching a movie. "They are dead.", Brooke suddenly whispered. The girls looked shocked at Brooke and then saw the tears in her eyes.

"What?", Haley asked confused and immediately slung her arms around her tiger.

"They…they…the men…my…mom…said…that…and…it's….in…the news…and…", Brooke cried heavily into Haley's chest and the four girls hugged each other and cried for hours.

"Wow. Bitchtoria is getting usable.", Rachel said and received a slap from Peyton.

"Rachel!", Peyton said harshly and Rachel looked shocked at Brooke.

"I am sorry. I meant…well…"

"It's okay.", Brooke answered and wiped her tears. It was the first time that the girls had such an evening again and that Brooke joined them and actually allowed anyone to touch her.

"How are you and Felix?", Haley asked Rachel who took a deep breath.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him for a long time now and I think he does not know why I broke up with him.", Rachel said as if this did not hurt her.

"Do you know why?", Peyton asked softly and Rachel just shrugged her shoulders. Everyone dealt differently with the situation and although they wanted to ask Brooke many questions, they decided not to do so. She was the one that was hurt the most.

"I think I am going to break up with Lucas too.", Brooke suddenly whispered and everyone looked confused at her. Brucas was the IT-couple and they would go through everything together. Of course they knew that Brooke pushed him away from her but they did not know that she wanted to push him away that far.

"I…I…", Brooke started to cry heavily in Peyton's arms while the others stroked her back. It was the first time she let it out in front of them. "Is it going to be better? Will we ever be the same again?", she sobbed.

"Well, tigger, Haley kissed Brooke's wet cheek and while Brooke's head rested in Peyton's lap and everyone cried. "Those bastards took a lot from us. Especially from you.", Rachel squeezed Brooke's hand and felt guilty that she had accused Brooke of using drugs at first. "But…but we won't let them succeed and we'll do anything to be happy again. Do you understand me, tiger?"

Brooke nodded sadly and wanted to get out of Peyton's embrace. It was too much for her but Peyton just slung her arms around her and held her in the position. "I know you are hurt and…and what they did to you…is…the worst and…but…we will be friends forever and I know that all of us are strong persons and we'll get through that."

"I am not a strong person.", Brooke cried again and looked up at Rachel who stood in front of her. Rachel was never the one that showed her tears or fears but the Rachel in front of them cried openly.

"You are the strongest person I know Brooke Davis and we love you so much, so please…let us help you.", she almost fell on top of Brooke and sobbed.

"They…they…", Brooke tried to form the words but could not say it.

"Hurt you?", Peyton ended her sentence and Brooke nodded sadly. The girls stayed like this for hours and slept in one bed together. Of course all of them were hurt but Brooke needed them the most at the moment. She slept in the middle of them and they held her tightly when she screamed and cried at night. Her wounds were deep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Lucas knocked on Brooke's door but only Victoria opened it. "Hello Lucas. Come in.", she smiled softly and it freaked him out a little that she was so nice to him.

"Brooke is upstairs.", Victoria said and Lucas nodded and walked upstairs and knocked on the door. Brooke was sitting on her bed and watching TV and hugging a big bear. She looked like a small girl and tried to smile at Lucas when he entered the room.

He sat down on the bed and could feel how she stiffened up. It made him sick what those men had done to her and that the Brooke he knew was gone. "Do you want to go for a walk?", Lucas asked a little unsure. He did not know how to deal with everything. Of course he was there for her every second but Brooke pushed him away.

"Um…I would prefer staying in my room today.", Brooke whispered. She knew that she hurt him and it was not her intention but right now she could not be close to anyone. She did not want anybody touching her or holding her tightly and she knew that Lucas wanted that.

"Could I watch TV with you?", he asked unsure again and Brooke hesitated but nodded. He sat down on the bed besides her and took care that he left some space between them. He knew that she needed that.

"How about your favorite show?", Lucas asked and Brooke looked shocked at him.

"You hate that show.", she said and he smiled at her.

"Well, I've never seen one episode, so maybe it's not as bad as I think it is.", he smiled and went to the DVD player. After one hour Brooke cuddled a little closer to him and suddenly kissed him. Lucas kissed her back but then realized what she was doing. She tried to open his jeans and took off her own shirt and her bra and went under his shirt. Lucas immediately pushed her backwards and stopped her from doing what she wanted to do.

"Brooke…", he whispered. She looked shocked at him and then cried.

"You think I am disgusting. I understand. I am…I am so disgusting and dirty...", she cried and Lucas took away her hands that were in front of her face and looked down at his broke girlfriend.

"You are in no way disgusting. Trust me. I would love you to touch me or touch you. I miss that but I know you are not ready. And until you aren't, I'll wait. I don't want us to be intimate again to prove anything. I love every part of your body. I love this nose.", he kissed her nose softly. "I love this ear.", he kissed her ear, "I love this gorgeous mouth.", he kissed her mouth, "I love your amazing sad eyes,", he kissed her eyelid, "I love your stomach.", he kissed her stomach, "and I love everything else but what I love the most is this.", he took his hand onto her chest. "I love your heart the most.", he had tears in his eyes and wiped Brooke's. "And if I could, I would turn back time. It kills me to see how much you suffer but I want you to know that I'll be there for you. No matter what. If you tell me that you need some time apart then it's okay. If you tell me that you want me to be with you every second, then it's okay. But please tell me the truth. I want you to get better. I want you to be able to smile again and I want you to live your life because this heart inside of here deserves it and I want this heart to make a sound because it wants to make it."

Brooke sobbed while Lucas said all those words to her. "Don't think of me Brooke. All you have to do now is to think of you. I know this is hard because usually you only think of other people but now it's time to take care of yourself and letting others help you is the first step and I want to help you but…but if you push me away, then I don't know what to do and I want to help you but…but if it helps you that I'm gone then…then…it's okay. I know you spent a lot of time with Alex and Julian and I admit that this makes me a little jealous but…but if they can help you then I am happy that you found them.", Brooke could tell that Lucas was not lying.

"I…I…need you.", Brooke whispered. Those words meant the world to Lucas and he lay down besides her and let her cry in his arms while he cried with her. Even after two hours he was awake and watched his broken pretty girl sleeping. It was not a peaceful sleep but at least she did not wake up screaming. Victoria Davis came into the room and took a blanket and threw it over the two of them.

"Thank you Mrs. Davis.", Lucas said and Victoria just nodded and smiled.

"Call me Victoria.", she whispered and touched her daughter's cheek. "I love you my daughter.", she kissed her nose and then went outside.

Lucas watched Brooke for hours. Sometimes life could change so fast and sometimes you just wish that you could be prepared for those changes. But that's what life is about. You never know what is going to happen until it happens.

xxxxxxx

_**One year later:**_

_"Sometimes I wonder how much a person can change. On the outside I did not really change that much but inside I am not the same Brooke Davis any more. Therapy helps me a lot but there are still moments when I just want to lay down in my bed and forget everything and wake up in a different world where nobody knows me and where my past is not there any more. My therapist told me that I should not only focus on the bad things in my life but on the good as well. That's easy to say but really hard to do. But I try my best._

_Well, mom is pretty amazing. She helped me with designing clothes and I got my first fashion line called Clothes over Bros. P. Sawyer helped me with that name and I hope that I'll be able to sell some of them one day. Who knows? I still have my nightmares and eating disorder but I think I'll get better. There are times that I think I am just too weak but I can always count on all of my friends, although I don't want to do it at times. My therapist tries to show me that counting on friends and accepting their help is not weak but sometimes I just want to do it all on my own._

_It's different with mom. Maybe because she's my mom. It's weird that I've never laid in her arms when I was younger and now I do it almost every night. So many things changed._

_I miss Alex and Julian. They are on vacation at the moment but they send me a letter each day. Julian wants to go into the movie business. I think he's talented enough. He should use Broody's book as movie material. Definitely. I feel so connected to Julian. He became my best friend pretty fast._

_I can't believe that Haley and Nathan are getting a child and I'll be the godmother. That is such an honor. I bet Jake and Peyton will be parents soon too but she slapped me playfully when I told them that. I worry a little about Rachel. She changes her "boyfriends" way too fast. Last week she got that bartender called Owen and now she can only talk about Cooper. I on the other hand think that I still need some time for myself until I can have a boyfriend again. I still love my Broody and he loves me but it feels right at the moment that we broke up. I don't know it it's really a break-up because we spend almost every day together but it's like getting to know each other again. Step by step._

_I am glad I did not take those pills. It's hard writing that and feeling it every day but I got this list with all those people that make me try my best and I really can't wait to see the Naley cutie soon. I am forced to write this diary but sometimes I have no clue what to write down. It's like talking to myself anyways. I am going to the mall with Broody now. I convinced him to go shopping with me. Yeah! I saw those amazing shoes. I definitely need them. I hope I'll never have to go back to the psychiatry. I hated it there although it helped me (a bit)._

_Sometimes I live in my own bubble. Julian made me laugh so much when he said that he missed the "Brooke-bubble." when he was gone for the weekend. I don't really like my own bubble but I am happy that other people do. Oh, it's time to go shopping. Bye diary."_

**The End**

**Sequel one day? Yes or no?**

**xoxoxox**

**Your CaseyJr.  
**


End file.
